La métaphysique du Mal
by Haldol
Summary: Relecture de l'épisode 5x01, rajout des scènes manquantes et puis continuation du récit, dans une version très sombre et sans limites. Histoire de l'humiliation et de la recherche de la destruction de Hotch par Foyet : rien ne lui sera épargné. Big Warning ! Fic perverse, cruelle, malsaine. Ames sensibles s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

**La Métaphysique du Mal**

 _ **Métaphysique (définition)**_ _: réflexion systématique sur les fondements d'une activité humaine…_

 **Résumé** : Hotch est devenu un jouet entre les mains de George Foyet, dit « le Reaper »… mais jusqu'à que point ? Et jusqu'où cette domination ira-t-elle? La série aurait pu aller plus loin… beaucoup plus loin… Relecture de l'épisode 5x01 (« _Nameless, faceless_ », rajout des scènes manquantes et puis continuation personnelle du récit dans une **version très sombre et sans limites**. Histoire de la destruction totale d'Aaron Hotchner par George Foyet. Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Précision :** je vais passer alternativement du point de vue de Hotch à celui de Foyet. Leurs deux visions seront entremêlées. De plus, je précise que la scène où Foyet attaque Hotch chez lui, jusqu'au cinquième coup de couteau, est exactement celle de la série, dialogues compris ( _je n'ai fait_ _que traduire_ ). D'ailleurs, je vais utiliser beaucoup de détails de l'épisode 1 de la saison 5 : l'usurpation de l'identité de Derek Morgan, la mise sous protection Haley et Jack… et surtout, bien sûr, la grande scène à connotation sexuelle où Foyet torture Hotch. Il vaut donc mieux avoir vu l'épisode 5x01 ( _seulement celui-là_ ) avant de lire cette histoire qui plonge directement et très crument ses racines dans la réalité de la série.

 **Warning** : **George Foyet va littéralement briser Aaron Hotchner, en lui faisant subir les pires des outrages. Je vous préviens clairement : rien ne lui sera épargné.** Cette histoire est donc **violente, perverse, sadique et parfaitement malsaine** … mais elle est directement inspirée de la série, et de ce qu'elle nous a clairement suggéré. Les scénaristes ont voulu faire passer un message implicite, faire comprendre ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas écrire ni filmer. Toute la scène où Foyet, à moitié nu, allongé sur Hotch, le perfore de sa lame, est sans conteste une métaphore du viol. L'équipe de profilers, dans « Omnivore » (4x18), puis Foyet lui-même, dans « Nameless, faceless » (5x01), le disent très clairement : la lame est un substitut sexuel pour la pénétration… Et bien, voyons ce qu'une telle scène peut donner en l'absence de censure des scénaristes pour causes d'exigences télévisuelles. Evidemment, tout ça risque de déraper du côté de mes propres obsessions. On ne se refait pas…

 **Rating** : Pour toutes les raisons sus énoncées, la fic va démarrer avec un rating 'T', avant de basculer très vite en rating 'M' (c'est-à-dire le plus élevé). Elle va donc "disparaître" en apparence du site, puisque le moteur de recherche élimine toujours les fics 'M'. Il faut sélectionner dans l'onglet Rating, non pas " _Rated K to T_ ", mais " _All ratings_ "… ou tout simplement, comme certains le font pour d'autres fics, "s'abonner" à l'histoire. Le site informe alors directement et automatiquement par mail les abonnés de toute publication de nouveau chapitre. Avis aux amateurs aussi tordus que moi…

 _Maintenant, pour ceux qui sont prêt à plonger dans mon labyrinthe mental, bienvenue pour un voyage d'environ une dizaine de chapitres…_

 _ **Et attention aux apparences : tout n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit…**_

o

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le Dr Tisha Nyambura, affectée ce soir là aux urgences, dût intervenir sur un patient inconscient qu'on lui avait mystérieusement amené. Cette femme d'expérience, habituée à ce service depuis près de vingt ans, examina d'un rapide coup d'œil cet individu inconscient qui gisait sur le brancard. Il paraissait évanoui il ne réagissait à aucun stimuli externe.

L'homme était vêtu d'un élégant costume sombre et sa chemise, autrefois blanche, était désormais maculée de sang en partie coagulé. Il y en avait partout. L'homme semblait avoir été perforé de nombreux coups de couteau. A travers le tissu déchiré, on pouvait entrevoir certaines blessures continuer de saigner. Les plaies semblaient multiples elles semblaient également assez profondes, du moins en apparence. Sans l'avoir au préalable déshabillé, juste à partir d'un examen externe et sommaire, il était difficile de se prononcer de manière sûre et définitive.

Cet homme avait une chance incroyable de s'en être sorti, une chance inouïe que la lame ne lui ait jamais perforé un organe vital. Un vrai miracle !

Au regard du nombre d'entailles, il n'avait à priori pas perdu trop de sang, du moins pas assez pour mourir. Toutefois, le médecin préféra sécuriser son intervention.

Pendant qu'un interne lui installait une perfusion pour le transfuser, l'urgentiste consulta le maigre dossier de son patient. La fiche d'entrée indiquait ' _Derek Morgan, agent fédéral'_ , mais il n'avait sur lui aucun papier d'identité. Qui l'avait amené dans cet hôpital ? Qui l'avait mis dans ce sale état ? Que lui était-il exactement arrivé ? Le type qui l'avait déposé dans le service et rempli la fiche d'entrée avait bizarrement disparu.

A présent, il fallait agir vite. Le déshabiller, le stabiliser, et le faire monter en chirurgie pour qu'il se fasse opérer. Le Docteur Nyambura, aidée par une infirmière et un interne, donna l'ordre de dévêtir le patient afin d'accéder aux blessures ouvertes et de pouvoir le soigner : « Enlevez-lui ces vêtements, et placez-les dans un de ces sacs plastiques à destination de la police scientifique… »

« Docteur ? » demanda l'infirmière, une novice qui débutait dans le service. « C'est quoi, ces traces blanchâtres et visqueuses, là… ? On dirait… » La jeune femme avança sa main gantée de latex et toucha la substance qui l'intriguait avec curiosité. Les sourcils froncés, elle répéta encore : « On dirait… »

Le Docteur Tisha Nyambura toucha à son tour du bout des doigts la matière gluante et termina la phrase que l'infirmière n'avait pas achevée : « … du sperme… »

o

« Agent Hotchner ? »

Aaron ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tenta de fixer son regard sur l'infirmière penchée au dessus de lui.

« Agent Hotchner ? » Devant la désorientation de son patient, la jeune femme insista : « Agent Hotchner, vous savez où vous êtes ? »

« …à l'hôpital… » Aaron avait beaucoup de mal à articuler. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait une épouvantable migraine.

« Oui, c'est ça… Mon nom est Almira Sanchez et voici le Dr Bergov. C'est lui qui vous a opéré… Vous vous rappelez que vous avez été opéré après avoir été admis ici ? »

Aaron hocha positivement la tête, frottant sa nuque contre l'oreiller.

« Bien, bien… » commenta le Dr Bergov. « Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai… mal partout… » murmura Hotch, dont les paupières avaient du mal à rester ouvertes.

« C'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas… J'ai dû vous mettre des points de suture. _Beaucoup_ de points de suture. C'est douloureux, et puis ça tire… » Le médecin souleva le drap et commença à le descendre vers le pied du lit, avec l'aide de l'infirmière, afin de découvrir complètement le corps de Hotch.

Aaron se sentit immédiatement très mal à l'aise. L'idée que ces deux personnes allaient le déshabiller, le regarder partout, le toucher dans les endroits les plus intimes, tout cela lui donnait la nausée.

Il sentit les mains du médecin qui remontait doucement la blouse chirurgicale blanche à motifs géométriques dont on l'avait affublé en l'admettant dans le service de chirurgie. Sous cette chemise trop grande, il était parfaitement nu…

… nu et couvert de bandages et de sparadraps.

Hotch baissa les yeux vers son corps meurtri, imaginant avec effroi ce que cachait chacun de ces pansements. Combien de coups de couteau au total ? La douleur avait été si forte, encore et encore renouvelée à chaque perforation de la lame, qu'il avait fini par s'évanouir…

Aaron frissonna : qu'est-ce que lui avait fait Foyet pendant qu'il était inconscient, étendu en dessous de lui ?

« Otez-lui les bandages… » commanda le Dr Bergov. « Je veux voir comment il cicatrise, si le bord des plaies est boursoufflé ».

L'infirmière commença à retirer les pansements qui entouraient le ventre de Hotch. « Même celui-là, docteur ? » questionna Almira Sanchez en désignant un point plus bas.

Le médecin s'exclama : « _Surtout_ celui-là, vous voulez dire… »

Allongé à plat dos sur le lit, la nuque encore raide et douloureuse, Aaron ne vit pas exactement ce à quoi le médecin et l'infirmière faisaient allusion. Mais il redoutait de comprendre.

C'était là, en bas, entre ses jambes, non ?

Pour confirmer ses doutes, Hotch essaya alors de s'en remettre à ses propres sensations physiques : il écouta son corps et se rendit compte qu'une sensation de brûlure et de gêne lui comprimait le sexe et la vessie. Cette souffrance-là était particulière, différente des autres.

Le médecin observa les gestes de l'infirmière et Hotch sentit d'abord des douleurs vives et des picotements entre les cuisses, puis il sentit les mains du chirurgien se poser sur son sexe, le prendre, et le manipuler, comme un vulgaire objet. Une sorte de honte l'envahit malgré lui.

Le Dr Bergov semblait très concentré. Il hocha la tête d'un air plutôt satisfait : « Mademoiselle, vous pouvez lui enlever la sonde urinaire… »

Hotch déglutit en entendant l'ordre donné. _Une sonde_ … Il avait donc un tuyau fiché dans sa chair la plus fragile… C'était écœurant. Aaron tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de l'infirmière qui sortait de la partie la plus intime de son anatomie cet atroce tube en plastique qui jusque là était enfoncé en lui. C'était épouvantablement humiliant.

Almira Sanchez désinfecta les plaies situées sur son ventre, puis glissa le coton imbibé entre ses jambes. Il sentit ses mains gantés de latex qui touchaient à nouveau son sexe, puis qui écartaient et soulevaient un peu ses cuisses afin de se préparer un meilleur accès.

Et encore des doigts plastifiés qui manipule son pénis… et puis ceux du médecin à présent.

« Docteur… est-ce que j'ai des points de suture à cet endroit aussi ? » questionna Hotch d'une voix peu assurée.

Le médecin se tourna vers Almira Sanchez, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu : « Infirmière, vous pouvez à nouveau le bander ».

« Docteur ? » insista Aaron qui devenait nerveux.

Le chirurgien finit par relever les yeux du sexe d'Aaron et tourna son regard vers son visage : « Agent Hotchner, vous avez des points de suture _partout_. Vous avez reçu un nombre très important de coup de couteau autour de la région ventrale… »

« Je ne crois pas que mon ventre s'étende jusqu'à mon entre-jambes, docteur… » murmura Hotch, le souffle court et le cœur pompant le sang à toute vitesse.

« J'ai parlé de 'région', agent Hotchner. C'est une généralité… »

Le fait le que médecin élude la question commençait à rendre Aaron très nerveux : « Est-ce qu'il m'a… poignardé… à cet endroit-là… ? »

Le médecin, de son air toujours froid et impénétrable, confirma. Il ne voulait quand même pas lui mentir : « Effectivement. Il a planté sa lame entre vos cuisses… »

L'information tomba comme du plomb et la poitrine d'Aaron devint douloureuse. Il étouffait.

 _Entre les cuisses_ … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Hotch, fou d'inquiétude, sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ses poumons brûlaient il avait l'impression que sa poitrine et son crâne allaient exploser.

« Mais est-ce qu'il a planté sa lame dans… dans mon sexe ? » Sur ces derniers mots, sa voix s'était brisée.

« Mais non, pas du tout… C'est la région pelvienne qui a été touchée… Il ne vous a pas émasculé, si c'est ce que vous croyez… Vos organes génitaux sont toujours en place, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ».

Hotch fût surpris. _Alors pourquoi ?,_ se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ce coup de couteau précisément là ?

Ce médecin distant et hautain lui disait-il vraiment toute la vérité ou bien le ménageait-il ?

Aaron n'était pas rassuré. Des victimes, il en avait vu des centaines. Il connaissait la perversité des meurtriers et des tueurs en série. Et par-dessus tout, il connaissait le sadisme extrême de Foyet. S'il avait fait pénétrer sa lame à cet endroit-là, c'est qu'il poursuivait un but précis.

Hotch avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait des éléments pour comprendre ce qui lui était exactement arrivé, ce que Foyet lui avait précisément subir.

La lame entre les cuisses... C'était le quatrième… non, le _cinquième_ coup de couteau. Oui, le cinquième… Il s'en rappelait à présent.

Hotch ferma les yeux et se souvint de leur confrontation, dans son propre appartement : le premier coup de poing reçu, sa chute au sol, sa tentative pour se relever et puis ce coup de pied de Foyet en plein visage, et aussitôt après, le choc de la crosse du révolver contre son crâne…

Il était tombé sur le sol, désorienté et le corps affaibli par la violence des chocs. Il se rappela qu'il avait été presque au bord de l'évanouissement.

D'autres images et d'autres sensations remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire : oui, il était complètement groggy, incapable de se relever, incapable de se défendre… Et cette sensation effrayante, tout d'un coup, d'être à la merci d'un tueur en série…

Il revit Foyet sortant son cran d'arrêt et l'enjamber… alors qu'il était étendu à plat dos sur la moquette, bras en croix, incapable de bouger, tellement vulnérable…

Et puis la voix du Reaper, ferme et décidée : « Alors dis-moi, quand j'utilise ceci… »

Cette lame brillante…

o

Deux coups de couteau. Juste deux pour commencer.

Deux coups rapides, profonds, donnés avec une force inouïe… avec toute la rage dont était capable George Foyet.

Ah… Le Reaper s'en souvenait très bien… Il ressentait encore ce plaisir extatique lorsqu'il avait planté pour la première fois son arme blanche, éventrant sa chair, l'ouvrant comme une fleur écarlate.

La tête de Hotch s'était renversée en arrière, et il avait gémi… de ces gémissements que Foyet avait depuis si longtemps rêvé de provoquer, de lui extorquer.

Cet agent fédéral était différent des autres flics, si différent des autres membres du FBI. Bien plus droit, bien plus volontaire, beaucoup plus fier, aussi. Mais il le ferait rompre, comme les autres. Et sa victoire n'en serait que plus savoureuse. Il le dominerait, il ferait de lui exactement ce qu'il voudrait… Et comme cet agent orgueilleux s'était cru supérieur à lui, il paierait bien plus cher que les autres. Oui, bien plus cher… au-delà de tout prix.

Il en ferait sa chose, son esclave, sa propriété.

Oui, il le briserait.

Tout cela ne faisait que commencer…

 ** _A suivre…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, George Foyet se remémorait encore une fois son 'tête-à-tête' avec Aaron Hotchner.

Les deux premiers coups de couteau avaient servis tant à déverser sa rage qu'à immobiliser sa proie.

Qu'il ne bouge plus… qu'il se tienne tranquille…

Hhhmmm… l'expression douloureuse de son visage, la terreur dans ses yeux… c'était si bon de lire dans son regard qu'il comprenait qu'il était vaincu. Foyet avait savouré sa victoire sur lui, contemplé la capitulation de son ennemi. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qu'il avait adoré, c'est qu'Aaron soit conscient qu'il allait à présent devoir se soumettre à son maître. Totalement, complètement.

Et puis l'odeur du sang… Rien au monde n'était plus excitant que l'odeur du sang… cette odeur tellement humaine, suave, et en même temps un peu ferrugineuse, presque écœurante. L'hémoglobine avait éclaboussé sa main, celle qui tenait le précieux couteau.

Dommage qu'à ce moment là, il avait encore ses gants. C'est pour cette raison-là, d'ailleurs, qu'il les avait aussitôt retirés, pour supprimer cette barrière de cuir qui altérait ses sensations tactiles. Il voulait pouvoir le toucher, sentir la chaleur de son corps sous ses mains, sentir l'humidité du sang qui imbibe le tissu, sentir sa chair tiède frémir sous le tissu lorsqu'il enfoncerait à nouveau la lame…

Hotch avait murmura : « Je vous tuerais… »

Pathétique…

Il n'avait donc pas encore compris ?

« Shhh… chut… Ne parlez pas… Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Ne gaspillez pas votre oxygène… » Foyet n'avait pas envie d'entendre les discours d'Aaron Hotchner. Ces profilers étaient tellement suffisants et prétentieux ! Non, George Foyet voulait s'écouter parler, montrer sa puissance, afficher sa supériorité, et expliquer son génie dans le maniement des armes blanches.

« Est-ce que vous savez à quel point il faut étudier le corps humain pour parvenir à se poignarder de multiples fois sans mourir ? Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais on peut dire que je suis une sorte d'expert en la matière… »

Et pour illustrer sa théorie, Foyet avait planté la lame une nouvelle fois. Le métal, réchauffé entre ses doigts, s'était enfoncé si facilement dans la chair tendre d'Aaron. Et il avait gémi : un gémissement lourd, montant du fond de sa gorge, puis comprimé entre ses mâchoires contractées… l'expression de toute sa souffrance, de sa lente agonie…

Foyet l'avait regardé comme si Aaron jouissait : ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes, cette respiration anarchique, le mouvement de ses mains, exactement comme ces femmes qui agrippent les draps et chiffonnent le tissu entre leurs doigts au moment d'avoir un orgasme…

Mais les femmes sont tellement faibles, tellement faciles à berner, tellement faciles à poignarder. N'importe qui peut éventrer une vierge effarouchée. Non, les jeunes filles ne l'intéressaient plus. Foyet avait commencé par là, comme un artiste commence par griffonner un brouillon.

Mais l'agent Hotchner — _Aaron_ — serait son chef d'œuvre.

Dominer et soumettre un agent fédéral, un chef d'unité, le responsable du Service des Sciences du Comportement, rien ni personne ne l'égalerait jamais ! Sa jouissance dépasserait toute les autres. Son excitation, déjà, était sans égale. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil, avec aucune autre victime. Son désir comme son plaisir étaient sans comparaison.

Le Reaper pensait que la qualité de la victime faisait aussi la qualité du Tueur. Les médiocres s'attaquent à des victimes sans intérêt, des proies faibles… Bref, des meurtres sans panache. En s'attaquant à Hotch, il avait l'impression de s'élever dans les hautes sphères de la criminalité, d'être désormais digne de figurer sur le podium des plus grands Tueurs en série que le monde ait jamais connu.

Foyet était horriblement excité. La vision de l'agent Hotchner, allongé sans défense en dessous de lui, les hanches comprimées entre ses cuisses, lui faisait bouillir le sang dans les veines. Et emmitouflé dans toutes ces épaisseurs de vêtements, George Foyet crevait de chaud.

« Est-ce que vous voulez voir mes cicatrices ? »

Tout en restant dans un premier temps assis à cheval sur Hotch, Foyet avait d'abord ôté son gros blouson.

Merde. Il faisait trop sombre. Aaron ne profiterait pas convenablement du spectacle. Alors Foyet s'était levé, quittant à regret le corps de sa proie, gisant inerte, comme une docile poupée.

Il avait allumé la lumière, ôté son T-shirt et, enfin torse nu, il avait à nouveau enjambé sa victime, couchée à même le sol. Il s'était pavané, tentant de faire admirer sa peau sertie de multiples marques blanches et irrégulières : « Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Est-ce que vous les aimez ? Parce les vôtres vont ressembler exactement à ça… »

Mais Hotch avait gardé les paupières closes. Au lieu de tourner des yeux terrorisés, au lieu d'être hypnotisé par les cicatrices de Foyet, comme il l'avait espéré, Aaron avait commencé à murmurer un début de phrase ridicule : « Mon équipe… »

« Votre équipe ? » Dans une poussée d'adrénaline et de colère, George Foyet s'était plaqué possessivement contre le torse d'Aaron, et il avait craché sa rage : « Votre équipe ne m'a capturé que lorsque je l'ai bien voulu ! Vous n'êtes plus aux commandes de rien, ne soyez pas stupide ! »

Allongé confortablement sur cet être humain soumis et immobile, ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches d'Aaron, Foyet avait essayé de se calmer.

Rester zen… Profiter de son corps prisonnier du sien. Ne pas perdre le contrôle, ne pas se laisser distraire par les espoirs tellement naïfs d'Aaron. Se laisser guider par les sensations de ses cuisses serrant fièvreusement les flancs d'Aaron… se délecter du contact de son ventre tendu contre le ventre sanglant de l'agent Hotchner.

Revenir à l'essentiel.

Se reconcentrer.

« Essayez de vous détendre… » avait-il murmuré en manipulant ostensiblement son cran d'arrêt. « Votre corps va s'engourdir… »

Un nouveau coup de couteau s'enfonçant en lui, juste sur le côté, là, sur le flanc gauche…

En entendant les gémissements de douleur de Hotch, l'excitation revenait, la chaleur l'emplissait encore, par vagues violentes qui lui ravageaient le crâne. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Il était excité, tellement excité ! A chaque fois qu'il l'avait pénétré avec sa lame, il avait senti son érection exquise grossir et lui brûler les reins.

« Le plus difficile, c'est de ne pas s'évanouir de douleur… » lui avait-il susurré à l'oreille. Foyet se souvenait comment il avait joué de son couteau. Il avait adoré enfoncer la lame doucement, la retirer lentement… et puis recommencer… comme une pénétration sexuelle.

Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de ça, n'est-ce pas ? De sexe.

De sexe et de pouvoir.

« Si j'ai bien compris, les profilers pensent que le fait de poignarder est un substitut de l'acte sexuel. Par conséquent, si un homme est impuissant, il utilisera un couteau à la place… Est-ce que c'est ce que vous pensez, agent Hotchner ? »

Foyet avait d'abord fait tourner le manche du couteau dans sa main, appréciant le contact du métal sous ses doigts, se délectant des effets de lumières se reflétant sur la lame. Et puis, il avait fait descendre sa main armée le long du corps de Hotch, lentement, doucement, jouissant à l'avance de ce qu'il allait lui infliger.

« Mais peut-être que ceci va changer votre façon de profiler… »

Et, d'un geste chirurgical et précis, il lui avait enfoncé le poignard entre les cuisses…

o

Cela faisait quatre jours à présent que Foyet l'avait agressé. Depuis ce matin, il avait droit à une chambre individuelle au calme, et les perfusions lui avaient été retirées.

Il récupérait petit à petit.

Dans quelques jours, sans doute, il pourrait enfin sortir de l'hôpital et rentrer chez lui… _Chez lui…_ là où Foyet, justement, l'avait torturé.

Physiquement, c'était beaucoup plus facile de s'en remettre que moralement. Ses nuits étaient peuplées d'atroces cauchemars dans lesquels il ne parvenait pas à discerner le vrai du faux : parmi toutes ces images qui s'imposaient à lui, qu'est-ce qui relevait de ses souvenirs, qu'est-ce que son esprit terrorisé inventait ? Où était la frontière entre sa mémoire et son inconscient qui débordait ?

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles le psychiatre de l'hôpital, le Dr Marks, était descendu le visiter.

Assis sur la chaise destinée aux visiteurs, des tas de papiers sur les genoux, le psychiatre tripotait distraitement un vieux crayon à papier.

« J'ai consulté votre dossier, agent Hotchner », commença le médecin. « Je sais que vous traversez des moments difficiles. Ce tueur en série, ce… » il consulta ses notes : « …ce George Foyet, vous menace directement, vous et votre famille… »

« Ma famille est en sécurité à présent. Le FBI les a éloigné et leur a procuré une nouvelle identité afin que ce Tueur ne puisse pas les retrouver. Pour ça, je suis rassuré ».

« Mais _vous_ , vous ne l'êtes pas… en sécurité, je veux dire… Est-ce que vous craignez qu'il revienne pour vous tuer ? »

Hotch fit 'non' de la tête : « Il ne me tuera pas, j'en suis sûr ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne veut pas me voir mort. Ce ne serait pas… comment dire… pas 'amusant'. Ce qu'il veut, c'est me voir souffrir… Si je mourrais, ce ne serait plus drôle pour lui car il perdrait son pouvoir… George Foyet a besoin de se mesurer à un représentant de l'autorité et d'exercer sur lui la toute puissance qu'il s'attribue ».

Le psychiatre déglutit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cas aussi extrêmes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il soignait des victimes de tueurs en série, et encore moins des victimes dont la profession était 'profiler au FBI'.

« Je vois… » se contenta-t-il de dire. Il feuilleta quelques documents et, sans même relever les yeux, il demanda : « Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé, cette fameuse nuit ? »

« Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler… »

« Agent Hotchner », soupira le médecin, « Je comprends parfaitement votre réticence. Mais, vu les circonstances, il me faut faire un rapport. Votre hiérarchie exige une évaluation, même sommaire… Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous nos entretiens sont couverts par le secret médical. Mais je dois quand même indiquer dans mon certificat si un congé prolongé est nécessaire ou si, psychologiquement, vous êtes prêt et apte à reprendre votre activité professionnelle… L'acte que je rédigerais ne contiendra que cette seule information : bon pour le service… ou pas ».

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de parler ? »

« Rien ne vous y force, bien sûr… Mais je crois que cela vous ferait du bien ». Le psychiatre glissa le crayon à papier sur son cuir chevelu et se gratta la tête avec son instrument de fortune : « Je crois, d'après votre dossier médical, que vous étiez inconscient lorsqu'on vous a amené ». Il tourna les pages d'une chemise cartonnée de couleur jaune et ajouta : « Et je vois aussi que vous êtes sujet à de violents cauchemars depuis votre admission… Peut-être que si vous acceptiez de me parler, vous parviendrez à remettre de l'ordre dans vos souvenirs, à faire le tri, et à vous remémorez ce qui vous est arrivé… »

Hotch regarda un instant par la fenêtre. Il aurait aimé voir un bout de ciel bleu, ou bien la cime verte d'un arbre. Mais en face, derrière la vitre, il n'y avait qu'un mur. Un mur sale contre lequel coulaient des chiures de pigeon. Cet hôpital était déprimant.

« Agent Hotchner ? » insista le psychiatre.

« Entendu… » soupira Hotch.

« Bien… très bien… » murmura le médecin, d'un air satisfait. « Alors, de quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement ? »

Hotch fixa les draps du lit, les yeux dans le vide : « Je me rappelle de l'instant où il m'a attaqué, chez moi. Je me souviens des coups… coups de poings, coups de pieds… Je n'ai pas eu le dessus. Il a été plus fort que moi. Et puis… » Hotch sentit sa voix s'affaiblir, au bord de s'étrangler. Pourquoi cela était-il si difficile à dire ? Après tout, ce n'était que des coups de couteau, non ? Il avait été poignardé, comme des milliers de victimes aux USA chaque année.

Le Dr marks tenta de le pousser à parler : « Ensuite ? »

« Ensuite… hum… ensuite, il y a eu la lame. Il m'a poignardé… cinq fois, je crois » Hotch avait fait semblant de réfléchir. Mais en réalité, il avait repensé des dizaines de fois à cette scène. Il l'avait repassé dans sa tête en boucle, comme un film. Il entendait la voix de Foyet lui dire toutes ces horreurs… ces horreurs qu'il ne pourrait jamais répéter. A personne.

« Cinq fois, vous êtes sûr ? »

« Cinq, c'est le chiffre dont je crois me souvenir… Mais les médecins m'ont indiqué que j'avais neuf plaies au total. Je ne me souviens pas des quatre derniers coups de couteau. J'ai dû m'évanouir entre temps… »

« Je vois, je vois… » murmura le psychiatre, d'un air pensif. Il gribouilla quelque chose sur un papier. « Et en rêve ? Vous rêvez de cet homme ? Il est présent dans vos cauchemars ? »

Hotch se mordit instinctivement les lèvres. Il avait essayé de garder le contrôle de ses émotions, mais sa bouche s'était contractée par réflexe.

Oui, bien sûr, qu'il rêvait de George Foyet. Il rêvait tout le temps de lui, toutes les nuits, plusieurs fois par nuit même. Des rêves atroces, des rêves inavouables, des rêves incompréhensibles…

« Je… Un peu, oui… » bafouilla Hotch. Il ne voulait pas réellement mentir, mais il ne se sentait pas de confesser ce à quoi il rêvait. C'était trop impudique, surtout envers un simple psychiatre d'hôpital. N'étant pas profiler et ne connaissant pas le dossier du Reaper, ce médecin ne comprendrait probablement pas et interpréterait tout de travers. Et de toute façon, ce toubib n'avait aucun moyen de deviner la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Hotch pouvait garder le silence en toute sécurité.

« Vous rêvez donc de lui… » répéta le Dr Marks en notant à nouveau quelque chose dans son dossier. La réitération des propos du patient, afin de les inciter à continuer leur confession, était une technique classique dont ce médecin ne se privait pas. « Et quelle est la nature de ces rêves, exactement ? Est-ce qu'il vous agresse encore ? »

Hotch était de plus en plus gêné. Il tourna la tête, à la recherche de quoi se désaltérer. Il attrapa un verre d'eau, histoire de se donner une contenance. Fuyant le regard du psychiatre, faisant semblant d'être occupé à se servir à l'aide de la carafe, il essaya de répondre d'un ton détaché : « Oui, en quelque sorte… Ce n'est pas très clair, je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais oui, globalement, il m'agresse à nouveau… »

« Vous paraissez troublé, agent Hotchner » Le médecin croisa les jambes et se gratta à nouveau la tête avec son crayon : « Est-ce que, par hasard, dans vos rêves, ce George Foyet vous agresserait _sexuellement_ ? »

Le verre d'eau échappa des mains de Hotch et commença à répandre son liquide sur la table de chevet près de lui. L'expression de douleur et de surprise déformant son visage était en soi une réponse.

Le psychiatre hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il prit une voix la plus compréhensive possible et murmura : « Dans vos rêves, il vous viole, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hotch baissa la tête et cacha son regard défait derrière sa main.

Alors, le psychiatre ne demanda plus rien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour nommer cette douleur. Toute l'attitude de Hotch résonnait comme un aveu.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION ! Trash warning !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Aaron Hotchner passa le reste de l'après-midi allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, essayant de se rappeler. Qu'est-ce que George Foyet lui avait fait ? Quels outrages lui avait-il exactement infligé ? L'avait-il réellement _violé_ , comme ses rêves le lui suggéraient ?

La discussion avec ce psychiatre l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Il fallait qu'il sache ! Il fallait qu'il voie le contenu de son dossier médical !

Et cette plaie, là, juste entre les jambes… Quels dégâts avait provoqué ce coup de couteau ?

Plus Hotch y pensait, plus il paniquait.

Il essayait de se raisonner, de maîtriser ses émotions, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait l'affreuse impression que Foyet était en train de gagner.

Alors, quand les agents Prentiss et Rossi vinrent lui rendre visite en fin d'après-midi, Aaron prétexta une atroce migraine. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler, ni de ' _ça'_ , ni d'autre chose. Emily et Dave le trouvèrent nerveux et fatigué. Ils ne restèrent donc pas longtemps, préférant le laisser se reposer. Ils ne voulaient pas le bousculer.

Hotch n'avait aucune envie de parler, il ne voulait pas que ses collègues l'observent et le profilent, avec leur yeux plein de pitié. Leur attitude était insupportable. Elle ne faisait qu'accroitre sa douleur. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme et son fils, à cause de ce monstre de Foyet.

Sa petite famille était désormais à l'abri… Mais lui, lui qui aurait tant eu besoin des siens près de lui pour l'aider à surmonter cette atroce épreuve, il était seul.

Tout seul.

Etre entouré d'agents fédéraux profilers n'était pas particulièrement réconfortant. Il se sentait privé d'intimité, comme s'ils essayaient tous, sans cesse, de pénétrer son crâne. Hotch était perpétuellement sur ses gardes. Il avait tant besoin de repos et de tranquillité… et de temps à lui pour penser.

Cette question le hantait jusqu'à la folie : qu'est-ce que Foyet lui avait donc fait ?

Enfin, à 18h, une infirmière passa le visiter : « Comment allez-vous, ce soir, agent Hotchner ? »

« Mme Sanchez, il faut que je vois le Dr Bergov, tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-il avec nervosité.

L'infirmière trouva son patient bien agité. Tout en gardant un sourire apaisant et neutre, elle secoua la tête négativement : « Le Dr Bergov n'est pas de service aujourd'hui. Et puis, les visites sont terminées. Vous le verrez demain… » Elle rectifia aussitôt : « Oh ! Non ! Après-demain ! Car demain, il participe à un congrès médical à Washington… »

« Mais ça ne peut pas attendre ! Il faut que je voie mon dossier médical maintenant ! Si le Dr Bergov ne peut pas me le remettre, vous n'avez qu'à me le donner vous-même ! »

Almira Sanchez ouvrit des yeux tout ronds : « Agent Hotchner… » commença-t-elle avec la voix la plus douce possible : « Vous savez bien que seul un médecin peut vous permettre de consulter votre dossier. Nous autres infirmières, nous ne sommes que des exécutantes du soin : la pathologie relève de la compétence exclusive du médecin… Je commettrais une faute professionnelle grave et je me ferais licencier si j'accédais à votre requête… »

« Mais il faut que je sache… » plaida Aaron, la voix brisée. Son émotion le déborda : « J'en crève, vous comprenez ? »

L'infirmière fût émue de la détresse de cet agent fédéral alité devant elle. Elle regarda sa fiche, hésita un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau : « Ecoutez, je peux toujours essayer quelque chose. Je vois que l'urgentiste qui vous a traité lors de votre admission est le Dr Tisha Nyambura. Elle est de garde ce soir. Je vais essayer de la contacter… »

« Merci… merci mille fois… », murmura Aaron.

« Mais je ne vous garantie rien, agent Hotchner ! » rectifia l'infirmière qui ne voulait pas soulever en lui des espoirs qui risqueraient d'être déçus.

« Je sais, je comprends… J'attendrais… »

o

Le Dr Nyambura monta à l'étage du service de chirurgie vers 21h. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, Aaron ne la reconnut pas. Lorsqu'il avait été admis aux urgences, il était inconscient. Il ne l'avait donc jamais vu.

Il observa cette femme noire d'une cinquantaine d'année, grande, élancée, visiblement sportive.

« Agent Hotchner ? Bonjour, je suis Tisha Nyambura, le médecin urgentiste qui vous a traité lors de votre admission »

« Enchanté, Docteur… » répondit Hotch en lui tendant la main. Le médecin la serra d'un geste ferme et franc, puis elle s'assit sur la chaise des visiteurs, un dossier sous le bras.

« L'infirmière Sanchez m'a dit que vous étiez… heu… » Elle chercha les mots justes, pour ne pas davantage l'humilier, « … très inquiet. Que se passe-t-il exactement ? »

Aaron prit une grande respiration, tentant de calmer ses nerfs à vif : « J'ai eu une longue conversation avec le Dr Marks, aujourd'hui… »

« Notre psychiatre ? »

« Oui, exactement… Et cette discussion m'a amené à me rappeler de… hum… certaines choses… à propos de mon agression. Mais j'ai du mal à démêler mes souvenirs de mes cauchemars… » Hotch releva vers elle un regard ferme et décidé. Il ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot. Il fallait qu'il connaisse enfin la vérité, même la plus violente et la plus crue : « Docteur, est-ce que mon agresseur m'a… violé ? »

« Je vois… » commença le Dr Nyambura. « C'est à cause du sperme, c'est ça ? »

Là, Hotch eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure. _Le sperme ? Quel sperme ?_

Devant son visage défait et ses yeux paniqués, le médecin compléta aussitôt : « Oh ! Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Je… heu… Désolée… »

Hotch baissa la tête, épaules écrasées de douleur et de honte, et laissa échapper entre ses lèvres tout son désespoir : « Alors, c'est dont vrai… J'ai donc été violé… »

« Non ! Agent Hotchner ! Vous vous méprenez ! Je me suis mal fait comprendre ! » Et Tisha Nyambura, alors, s'expliqua : « Lorsque vous avez été admis l'autre soir, vous étiez vêtu de votre costume-cravate, et le sang dégoulinait de vous. Quand mon équipe et moi-même avons commencé à vous déshabiller, nous avons constaté qu'il y avait des traces blanchâtres et visqueuses sur vous. Il s'est avéré que c'était effectivement du sperme. Mais cette semence était sur votre chemise et sur… » Elle hésita un peu et ajouta : « …sur votre peau… Mais à l'extérieur, vous comprenez ? »

Hotch, tétanisé, l'écoutait religieusement, incapable de parler, incapable de penser. Il recevait toutes ces informations comme autant de violences. Il était comme un boxer, totalement sonné, complètement K.O.

Le Dr Tisha Nyambura poursuivit : « Bien entendu, j'ai aussitôt demandé un kit de viol et nous avons pratiqué sur vous tous les examens nécessaires. Mes constatations oculaires suggéraient à priori une… comment dire… une 'virginité' annale. Le prélèvement rectal a conformé cette impression première : les examens n'ont rien donné. Vous n'avez pas été violé, agent Hotchner… Rien n'est entré en vous… »

Aaron soupira nerveusement. Mais il n'était qu'à peine rassuré. Il y avait encore tellement de blancs, tellement de trous à combler : « Vous avez dit que du sperme a été retrouvé sur ma chemise et… et sur ma peau… Si j'étais encore tout habillé en arrivant dans votre service, sur quelle partie de mon corps l'avez-vous donc trouvé, ce sperme ? » murmura-t-il, ravalant sa honte.

Le médecin eut un air à la fois grave et plein de pitié : « Je suis vraiment désolée… terriblement désolée… » commença-t-elle avec émotion.

Hotch la coupa, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait _déjà_ compris : « Il a… Il a éjaculé sur mon visage, c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, les yeux plein de tristesse.

Aaron demeura impassible et immobile, sans réaction apparente. Mais au fond de lui, il était littéralement glacé d'épouvante. Il avait entendu trop d'horreurs, trop d'abomination sur sa propre agonie. Il sentait ce goût amer dans sa bouche, cette atroce nausée qui le ravageait. Encore une remontée de bile, encore ses spasmes stomacaux, encore ce corps qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler et qui le trahissait…

Des images s'imposèrent violemment dans son esprit, véritables projections cauchemardesques de sa soumission à George Foyet. Il le revit torse nu, jouant avec sa lame… puis il l'imagina assis sur son ventre, en train de déboucler sa ceinture, de déboutonner son pantalon, et de sortir son sexe en érection. Ce salopard devait être excité à la vue de tout ce sang, de ces plaies ouvertes.

Foyet s'était donc masturbé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule… Il avait voulu le souiller, l'avilir, le marquer comme on marque son territoire.

Pour Hotch, savoir que Foyet avait étalé son sperme sur lui, c'était plus humiliant, plus honteux et plus terrible encore que ces coups de poignards qui avaient déchirés sa chair et sa peau. Il se sentait vraiment comme une victime : _sale_ … de cette salissure qui ne partirait jamais.

Le Dr Nyambura attendit en silence, le laissant digérer l'information atroce qu'il venait de prendre en pleine face… au sens propre comme au figuré.

Hotch fixa longtemps ses mains posées à plat sur le drap du lit, plongé dans ses sordides pensées. Puis sans relever les yeux, il demanda : « Il m'a poignardé neuf fois… »

« Oui, c'est le nombre de coups de couteau que nous avions compté aux urgences. »

« Le cinquième, il l'a planté entre mes cuisses, tout près de mon sexe… » Hotch sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements de manière anarchique. Sa respiration dérapait, il haletait : « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait _exactement_ ? »

L'expression du visage de Tisha Nyambura changea. Une lueur d'effroi passa dans ses yeux : « Le Dr Bergov ne vous a rien dit ? » Putain de médecin orgueilleux, pensa-t-elle. C'était bien lui, ça, d'éluder les problèmes et de ne pas informer son patient de sa pathologie.

« Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne m'avait pas émasculé. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour savoir que mes organes étaient encore en place. Alors, qu'est-ce que mon agresseur m'a fait subir ? Pourquoi ce coup précisément ici ? »

« Agent Hotchner… Le Dr Bergov est chirurgien, il vous expliquerait tout ça mieux que moi. Ce n'est pas ma spécialité, mais… »

« Je vous en prie, parlez ! » La voix d'Aaron était montée d'un ton, à cause du stress et de l'angoisse qui l'irradiaient. « Désolé… Je ne voulais pas m'énerver, mais il faut que je sache… »

Le Dr Tisha Nyambura se dit que cet homme avait le droit de connaître la vérité, l'atroce vérité avec laquelle il allait devoir composer pour tout le reste de sa vie.

Elle se racla nerveusement la gorge et commença ses explications, tentant de faire en sorte qu'elles ne soient pas trop techniques : « L'homme qui vous a agressé connaît très bien l'anatomie masculine. _Vraiment très bien_. Avec sa lame, il a… comment dire… Il est parvenu à sectionner les artères, les petits vaisseaux et les nerfs, notamment le nerf érectile… Autrement dit, il a causé des lésions définitives des voies neurologiques commandant l'érection… ».

Hotch eut une sorte de vertige. Il eut l'impression de sombrer, de tomber dans un gouffre, un puits sans fonds qui l'anéantissait. Il se sentit littéralement avalé par la ténèbres.

Il entendit la voix de Foyet résonner à nouveau dans sa tête, juste avant qu'il lui plante son couteau entre les cuisses : « _Si j'ai bien compris, les profilers pensent que le fait de poignarder est un substitut de l'acte sexuel. Et si un homme est impuissant, il utilise à la place un couteau… Est-ce que c'est ce que vous pensez, agent Hotchner ? Mais peut-être que ceci va changer votre façon de profiler_ … »

Impuissant.

Il l'avait rendu impuissant.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

 _P.S. : bientôt, vous aurez la scène complète du point de vue de George Foyet… Attention, le trash warning ne sera pas à prendre à la légère !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Debout devant la cuvette des toilettes de sa chambre d'hôpital, braguette ouverte, Hotch regardait ce membre mou pendre entre ses jambes.

De la chair flasque, de la chair molle et inutile. A part uriner, son sexe ne lui servirait jamais plus à rien.

Impuissant.

Foyet l'avait rendu impuissant.

Ce monstre avait fait pénétrer sa lame, l'avait tourné, retourné, jusqu'à détruire les nerfs, jusqu'à sectionner tous les vaisseaux qui permettent d'irriguer un pénis, faire descendre le flot de sang dans le corps caverneux lors de l'excitation sexuelle.

Le Dr Tisha Nyambura avait dit qu'on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien à 100 %, qu'il y avait peut-être une chance, qu'il fallait toujours garder de l'espoir… Mais Hotch n'avait plus vraiment écouté. Ses pensées s'étaient figées, il n'avait pu rien entendre d'autre, sinon qu'il était probablement impuissant. Définitivement impuissant.

A moins que… Peut-être ?

Il ferma les yeux, essaya de penser à quelque chose d'excitant, à des femmes qu'il trouvait belles, à sa propre épouse qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. La main glissée entre ses cuisses, il commença à se caresser, essayant de provoquer une réaction, mais son sexe restait inerte entre ses doigts. Il ne sentait rien. Rien du tout.

Il fût soudain prit par des sortes de sanglots secs. Là, debout dans ces toilettes aseptisées, tentant une sordide masturbation, il se trouvait minable, méprisable, pathétique.

Il respira plusieurs fois lentement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Bouche ouverte, lèvres tremblantes, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller.

A force d'auto persuasion et de concentration, il finit par se calmer.

Ca ne servait à rien de s'affoler. Il n'était de toute façon pas dans de bonnes conditions, seul dans ces toilettes d'hôpital, pour provoquer une érection. Il essaya de se convaincre que cet échec ne voulait rien dire.

Toutefois, avant de remonter son pantalon, il glissa sa main sous son sexe, touchant du bout des doigts la boursouflure de la cicatrice. Ce matin, l'infirmière Sanchez lui avait enlevé les points de suture qu'il avait un peu partout. Ses poils pubiens, rasés lors de l'intervention chirurgicale, commençaient également à repousser.

Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui à présent.

 _Chez lui…_ Là où Foyet, justement, l'avait privé de sa virilité.

o

Assis sur le rebord de son lit d'hôpital, Aaron regardait encore une fois la photo de sa femme et de son fils, cette photo maculée de sang, celle que Foyet avait touché…

Voir ces deux visages radieux et souriants était à la fois un bonheur et une torture : il craignait tant de ne jamais revoir sa petite famille. Jack était son fils et, divorcé ou pas, il considèrerait toujours Haley comme sa femme. Elle était la mère de son fils… ce fils unique auquel il ne pourrait jamais plus donner de frère ou sœur.

Aaron caressa la photographie le cœur serré : où étaient-ils à présent ? Dans quelle ville et sous quels noms étaient-ils cachés ? Il n'avait pas voulu savoir, pour ne jamais risquer, ni sous la torture, ni sous l'effet d'une drogue, pouvoir révéler aucune information. Hotch ne voulait pas être une menace pour eux. Il voulait juste les protéger de Foyet, à n'importe quel prix… au prix même de sa vie.

Si, pour anéantir le Reaper, il eut suffi de mourir, Aaron se serait tiré une balle dans la tête sur le champ. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Le suicide ne lui faisait pas peur.

Mais ce n'était pas ça que souhaitait George Foyet… pas ça du tout. Foyet ne le voulait pas mort, surtout pas ! Bien au contraire, il le voulait vivant pour le torturer aussi bien physiquement que moralement… pour l'anéantir.

Hotch se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait subir au Détective Shaunessy, du deal entre eux et de ce qui mettait fin à l'accord : la mort. Shaunessy avait lutté le plus longtemps possible contre la maladie qui le rongeait et qui avait fini par l'emporter, sachant que son décès libérerait à nouveau le Reaper.

George Foyet n'avait qu'une parole : il s'en tenait au contrat. Mais la mort le déliait de ses promesses. C'était l'emphysème et le cancer qui avaient emporté le Détective Shaunessy… et qui avait orienté George Foyet vers une nouvelle proie à chasser, une nouvelle victime à torturer : _Aaron_.

Le suicide ne résoudrait donc rien, bien au contraire. Hotch avait conscience qu'il était enfermé dans ce cercle vicieux et qu'il allait devoir boire le calice jusqu'à la lie…

Un coup sec frappé à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital ramena Aaron dans la réalité : « Entrez… »

« Hotch, vous êtes prêt ? » demanda l'agent Prentiss en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte entrebâillée.

« Oui, voilà… j'arrive… » Il attrapa son petit baluchon et suivit Emily au dehors.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda la jeune femme en l'entraînant jusqu'à son véhicule garé en sous-sol.

« Ca va… »

« Ils vous ont enlevé les points ? »

« Oui, ce matin… » Hotch s'installa sur le siège passager et tourna la tête vers la vitre.

Emily démarra sa voiture et resta un moment silencieuse. Aaron, déjà peu loquace et peu enclin aux confidences, paraissait encore plus froid et fermé que d'habitude. Elle tenta de lancer plusieurs débuts de conversation mais son supérieur hiérarchique ne répondait que de manière monosyllabique. Il lui était difficile de faire la conversation toute seule. Elle préféra abandonner.

Lorsqu'elle se gara devant son appartement, elle hésita avant de suggérer de rentrer avec lui. « Je vais vous accompagner… »

Hotch la fixa avec un regard noir. « Je peux me débrouiller, Emily »

« Je sais, Hotch, ce n'est pas la question. C'est juste que l'appartement doit encore être sans dessus dessous. Personne n'est venu depuis… enfin bref, vous voyez. Alors, peut-être que ma modeste aide sera utile pour mettre un peu d'ordre. Je peux être une bonne aide-ménagère, vous savez ? » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus léger, tentant par cette petite plaisanterie de détendre l'atmosphère extrêmement lourde qui régnait entre eux.

Aaron soupira, vaincu : « Entendu… »

Emily eut un sourire heureux et satisfait. Elle avait envie de l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, même si elle ne savait pas encore trop comment s'y prendre. Elle sentait juste, au fond de son cœur, toute une série de sentiments confus et contradictoires se mélanger : de la peine et de la pitié pour ce qu'il avait subi, et en même temps une envie de le réconforter, de l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, de l'entourer de son amitié. Elle respectait et admirait cet homme plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

Mais comment s'y prendre exactement pour lui faire du bien sans lui donner la vilaine impression de le materner, sans non plus l'étouffer, ni l'énerver ?

Arrivé dans l'appartement, Aaron eut un léger frisson, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Voir les traces de son propre sang imbibé sur la moquette fût un vrai choc. Il retournait sur une scène de crime, et cette scène de crime, c'était chez lui…

« Si vous voulez, je peux déplacer la table basse… » suggéra Emily en suivant la direction du regard de Hotch. Il semblait hypnotisé par la tâche de sang noirâtre. « Comme ça, on ne la verra plus… »

« Non, non… C'est très bien ainsi… J'y réfléchirais plus tard… »

« On a fait changer vos serrures, bien entendu… » murmura-t-elle en lui tendant une clef neuve. « Et l'entreprise qui vous a installé l'alarme est venu renforcer votre système de sécurité ».

Aaron haussa les épaules, d'un air désabusé : « Cela ne l'a pas empêché de rentrer, et sans rien fracturer en plus… »

Emily fronça les sourcils, inquiète : « Vous croyez qu'il peut revenir ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il sera assez fou pour tenter une nouvelle fois le diable ? »

« Il _est_ fou, Emily… Et sa rage contre moi est sans limites. Avec lui, tout est possible… »

L'agent Prentiss s'appuya contre la console près de l'entrée : « Hotch ? » commença-t-elle, d'un ton un peu timide.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que vous regrettez, parfois, de ne pas avoir passé ce deal avec lui ? »

Aaron se retourna vivement : « Marchander avec ce Tueur ? Jamais… »

« Malgré ce qu'il vous a fait ? » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est trop tard pour penser à ça, à présent… Ce qui est fait, est fait. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire de pire… Haley et Jack sont en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui importe ».

« Et s'il s'en prend encore à vous ? » suggéra-t-elle.

Hotch soupira d'un air las et vaincu : « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir de pire… franchement… » souffla-t-il en repensant à son impuissance et à cette éjaculation qui l'avait souillée et humiliée. « Alors, je n'ai aucune raison d'accepter de marchander avec lui. Son 'deal' est, je crois, désormais sans objet… »

« J'espère que vous avez raison, Hotch… »

« N'a-t-il déjà pas eu tout ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Si, si… sans doute, oui… »

« Allez, bonsoir, Emily… J'ai besoin de me reposer maintenant… »

Et en refermant la porte, Hotch, tout d'un coup, se demanda ce que son équipe savait exactement des tortures qu'il avait subies, des outrages honteux que Foyet lui avait infligés.

En pensant à ses vêtements placés sous scellés, et aux preuves relevées sur son corps, il frissonna. Combien de personnes connaissaient le détail de son humiliation ? Qu'est-ce que ses subordonnés verraient désormais en lui, sinon une victime ? Comment ces violences sadiques et ces perversions sexuelles auxquelles il avait été soumis affecteraient son autorité ?

Même ça, cette dignité dans son travail, Foyet le lui avait probablement enlevé.

La tête entre les mains, il s'effondra sur le canapé, complètement anéanti.

 ** _A suivre…_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**ATTENTION ! Trash warning !** Chapitre violent et très malsain. j'ai essayé de coller au plus près de la réalité de l'épisode, en comblant les "trous", ce qu'on a pas vu à l'écran. Sincèrement, ça a pu se passer exactement comme ça._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Aaron avait tourné un moment dans son appartement, tentant de combattre sa peur, tentant de se réapproprier chaque pièce, chacun de ses meubles, essayant de dissocier d'un côté ce lieu d'intimité et, de l'autre, ce que George Foyet lui avait fait subir précisément ici.

C'est dans le salon qu'il lui était le plus difficile de rester.

Il avait fini par couvrir la tâche de sang en déplaçant un fauteuil. C'était nécessaire car la scientifique, en prélevant des échantillons, avait fait un trou dans la moquette. Maintenant, bien sûr, l'harmonie de la pièce était déstructurée, le lourd siège de cuir gênant quelque peu le passage.

Même en modifiant l'architecture de l'espace, même en cachant le sang ainsi que la tâche et la moquette déchirée, le salon demeurait un lieu étouffant et hostile… Hotch se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour tirer un trait, tout oublier, et se reconstruire une histoire positive dans cet appartement.

En tout cas, là, maintenant, il manquait d'air. Enfermé pendant de longues journées dans cet hôpital, confiné dans des vapeurs d'éther et de produits pharmaceutiques, il avait la sensation que ses poumons étaient crasseux, sa poitrine oppressée.

De l'air, de l'air, de l'air…

Un peu de sport lui ferait un bien fou. Le Dr Berkov ne le lui avait pas interdit ; il lui avait seulement demandé de se ménager. Les points de suture avaient été retirés, la peau avait cicatrisée, mais les chairs déchirées demeuraient fragiles… Cependant, comme aucune organe vital n'avait été ni atteint ni blessé, le sport n'était pas déconseillé, si toutefois le patient supportait les tiraillements et quelques légères douleurs.

Aaron alla dans sa chambre et entreprit de se changer. En commençant à se déshabiller, il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient légèrement… symptôme du stress qui le débordait par tous les pores de la peau.

Il ôta ses vêtements de ville un à un, se concentrant sur ses bras, essayant par un acte de volonté de faire en sorte que son cerveau fasse stopper ces tremblements. _En vain_.

Le plus dur fût d'enlever sa chemise. A chaque bouton qu'il défaisait, il avait l'impression d'ouvrir une porte intérieure à George Foyet. Son agresseur était là, en lui, tout contre lui, caché sous le tissu, dans chaque cicatrice.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les pans de la chemise, il releva les yeux vers le miroir qui ornait le placard de la chambre et contempla avec épouvante l'œuvre du Reaper. Ce monstre avait sculpté son torse, ses flancs, son ventre… Hotch glissa ses doigts sous le tissu de son boxer et fit le descendre le long de ses hanches.

Il fixa son sexe mort qui pendait entre ses jambes. Lors de l'intervention chirurgicale effectuée entre ses cuisses, les médecins avaient été obligés de le raser. Il avait l'abominable impression de se retrouver avec un sexe de petit garçon : flasque, mou, inerte et impubère.

Bien sûr, depuis l'opération, les poils avaient commencé à repousser, mais rien à voir encore avec la toison virile qui d'habitude entourait son pénis.

Il caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice entre ses jambes. Il sentait parfaitement bien les bords de la plaie, cette fente honteuse et recousue qui l'humiliait.

Il remonta d'un geste sec et nerveux son boxer, enfila son jogging et ses tennis, puis sortit de son appartement.

Le parc n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Il allait pouvoir 'pousser la machine'.

Si Foyet l'avait privé de sa virilité, s'il lui avait retiré l'essence même de son identité masculine, rien ne se voyait de l'extérieur. Personne ne pouvait deviner.

Il lui restait son corps, ses muscles, toutes ses autres capacités physiques… bref, des apparences qu'il pouvait encore sauver.

Hotch avait besoin d'aller au bout de lui-même. Courir à s'en faire exploser les poumons, courir à s'en carboniser ses muscles, courir pour oublier que désormais son corps ne pourrait plus se dépenser ni transpirer autrement que dans le sport.

o

Installé dans un petit appartement discret qu'il louait sous un faux nom, George Foyet organisait son plan dans ses moindres détails. Il ne fallait rien oublier. Chaque petite chose comptait, même la plus infime. La moindre erreur pouvait lui être fatale.

Il examina une série de photos, divers papiers, se connecta à plusieurs reprises sur internet et sourit d'un air satisfait.

Tout était parfait.

Il referma son dossier, éteignit l'ordinateur et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il avait envie d'une bonne douche avant d'aller se coucher.

Il se déshabilla et, comme presque tous les soirs, il se contempla longtemps dans le miroir.

Ses propres cicatrices. Seize au total. Il s'était poignardé seize fois, sans faillir, sans s'évanouir. On pouvait dire de lui qu'il était très endurant à la douleur : une endurance très, très au dessus de la moyenne. Il en était particulièrement fier.

Hotch, lui, avait sombré dans l'inconscience à la cinquième pénétration de la lame, celle qu'il lui avait infligée juste entre les jambes.

Oh ! Mon Dieu… C'est ce coup de couteau là qui lui avait fait cet effet démentiel. Foyet avait poignardé de nombreuses victimes. Il avait fait jaillir le sang à gros bouillons de leurs veines et de leurs chairs déchirées. A chaque fois, l'excitation sexuelle était énorme. Il sentait le flux d'énergie vitale descendre dans sa queue et irradier tout son corps.

C'était comme une folie qui le prenait tout entier, qui lui ravageait le crâne. Il se sentait partir, il se sentait comme un autre, incapable de se contrôler, incapable de s'arrêter : planter, planter, planter encore… massacrer à coup de lame, et lire dans les yeux de ses victimes la terreur, l'impuissance, la soumission ultime.

A chacun de ses meurtres, il avait quitté les lieux de ses crimes comme un zombie, en sueur, la bouche pleine de salive, un peu désorienté et saisi de bouffées de chaleurs.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré et enfermé chez lui qu'il avait libéré cette tension sexuelle si longtemps retenue. Il avait fait exploser la jouissance de donner la mort en se masturbant au souvenir de sa propre violence, de sa propre maîtrise de l'art de torturer et de tuer.

Mais avec Aaron, tout avait différent, tellement différent… Il n'avait pas pu attendre, pas pu se retenir.

Son excitation avait été tellement forte qu'elle en avait été douloureuse. Il avait bandé comme jamais. Voir cet agent fédéral si fier et si prétentieux allongé sur le sol, sans défense, avait décuplé ses sensations physiques et sensorielles. L'abandon d'Aaron, couché juste en dessous de lui, avait électrisé ses nerfs et envoyé dans son crâne des shoots d'adrénaline qui lui brouillaient l'esprit.

Poignarder l'agent Aaron Hotchner était en soi un acte sublime, parce que chaque coup de couteau précipiterait sa chute au plus profond des abîmes.

Ce chef d'unité du FBI était désigné plus que tout autre pour souffrir : son allure distinguée et sportive, sa haute stature, ce corps musclé, sec et noueux qu'il avait senti frémir sous lui… Aaron Hotchner était trop doué, trop puissant, physiquement trop avantagé avec sa belle gueule et ses épaules carrées. Il méritait de perdre tout ce qu'il avait. Foyet voulait faire de cet homme de pouvoir, fier, viril et orgueilleux, un jouet… un simple jouet… le ravaler au rang de vulgaire objet.

Bref, George Foyet se délectait de faire de Hotch un territoire conquis… sa propriété privée.

Avec ce coup de couteau entre les cuisses, il avait privé Aaron de sa masculinité. Il n'était plus un homme… Sa seule façon de baiser, désormais, ce serait de se faire prendre par derrière, de se faire sodomiser, de se faire pénétrer…

Oh… cette idée avait failli le faire éjaculer dans son pantalon. Il avait alors posé le couteau sur le ventre d'Aaron, ouvert sa braguette, et il s'était abandonné au plaisir.

Lui, il n'était pas impuissant.

Lui, il bandait dur et ferme, et il pouvait jouir.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Assis à califourchon sur le corps inerte d'Aaron, véritable Belle aux Bois dormants, il s'était masturbé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande sur sa chemise et sur son visage. Le maculer, le souiller, le posséder.

L'orgasme était venu très vite, presque trop vite ; il l'avait emporté comme un raz-de-marée, aveuglant et sans limites. Et lorsqu'il avait joui, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie : _recommencer_ …

Et il avait recommencé.

Le crâne explosé de jouissance, les nerfs émoussés, il s'était d'abord laissé rouler sur le dos, haletant sur la moquette, tout près du corps inerte d'Aaron.

Foyet ne se rappelait plus combien de temps il était resté comme ça, la respiration courte et anarchique, à lentement récupérer.

Reprendre ses esprits, se régénérer, permettre à ses flux vitaux de se reconstituer… bref, faire en sorte que, exactement comme une arme, son corps se recharge, et qu'il soit à nouveau prêt à le détruire, prêt à le souiller.

Jouir du sang et de la torture infligée est dix fois, non, _cent_ fois plus puissant que de jouir d'une simple pénétration. Le coït classique n'avait jamais réellement excité Foyet. Si son imaginaire ne dérivait pas sur des fantasmes de meurtres, de lames et d'éventration, il ne parvenait même pas à bander.

Mais là, se masturber sur le corps évanoui d'Aaron lui avait provoqué une érection plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et une jouissance d'un niveau jamais atteint. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'un tel plaisir physique fût possible.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement repris son souffle, Foyet s'était relevé. Il avait bu un grand verre d'eau minérale dans la cuisine, sans quitter des yeux ce corps immobile, objet de tous ses fantasmes les plus tordus.

Il avait passé son visage sous l'eau fraîche du robinet, il s'était essuyé, et puis il était revenu près de lui, près de cette Belle au bois dormants qui n'attendait que ça : être prise, encore et encore…

Le premier orgasme l'avait saisi par surprise, presque trop vite. Cette fois-ci, il se contrôlerait mieux. Et il irait au bout de cette obsession qui le tyrannisait. Il ferait durer la jouissance le plus longtemps possible, pour étirer le plaisir, maximiser l'humiliation qu'il lui infligeait. Laisser le plus de traces possibles, le plus de sperme, le plus d'ADN pour prouver sa domination physique et la soumission totale de l'agent Hotchner. La police scientifique et les collègues d'Aaron allaient adorer ! Ils se délecteraient tous de ces détails sexuels sordides.

Le Reaper s'était approché lentement de Hotch, tel un félin et avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres en le contemplant étendu par terre.

Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : sentir le corps vivant mais immobile d'Aaron sous lui, sentir partout sur sa peau le tissu et le sang tiède, se frotter à lui comme un animal. Il se sentait exactement comme une bête fauve prête à dépecer la carcasse de sa proie.

Foyet s'était alors déshabillé… _entièrement déshabillé_ , regrettant qu'Aaron, dans les vapes, ne puisse profiter du spectacle. Il aurait voulu que Hotch comprenne à quel point il était le Maître et lui l'esclave…

Une fois nu, il l'avait encore une fois enjambé. Contre ses fesses, contre son sexe, contre ses testicules, il avait senti la moiteur et l'humidité de l'hémoglobine coulant du corps de sa proie.

Rien que le fait de s'allonger sur lui avait immédiatement provoqué une nouvelle érection.

Le sang, tout chaud sur les bords de la plaie, devenait tiède en s'écoulant et en empreignant le tissu des vêtements si bien coupés de l'agent Hotchner. Que ce soit du coton, de la soie, ou du polyamide, toutes les trames buvaient le liquide pourpre, rendant la chemise, la veste et le pantalon tout poisseux.

Sa peau nue glissait si bien contre la douceur soyeuse du tissu gorgé de sang… Ce contact avait abrasé son excitation.

Le Reaper avait alors repris son couteau. Et il avait à nouveau frappé. Quatre nouveaux coups, quatre nouvelles pénétrations de la lame qui faisaient gémir Hotch, par delà son inconscience. De ses lèvres entrouvertes, il laissait échapper de petits sons exprimant sa souffrance extrême, mais que Foyet voulait interpréter comme la parodie d'une jouissance sexuelle.

Aaron, perforé par la lame, n'était-il pas comme ces jeunes femmes que l'on déflore et qui gémissent à la fois de douleur et de plaisir mêlés ? Le sang s'écoule de leur hymen de vierges comme des fentes que Foyet avaient ouvertes dans la chair et dans la peau de Hotch avec son couteau.

Les nouvelles plaies saignaient aussi bien que les précédentes, gorgeant à leur tour la chemise et le costume d'hémoglobine. Foyet le sentait contre ses cuisses, contre son bas-ventre, contre son érection.

Après l'avoir à nouveau perforé de sa lame, massacrant sa chair, il s'était encore laissé aller. Il s'était masturbé une seconde fois, s'amenant à la jouissance par les mouvements frénétiques de sa main.

Lorsque l'orgasme l'avait ravagé, il s'était répandu partout sur lui, prenant soin d'avilir sa victime au maximum.

Et lorsqu'il avait eu finit, le Reaper avait contemplé son œuvre : le chef d'unité du FBI, l'agent Aaron Hotchner, désormais sans défense, baignant dans le sang et dans le sperme.

Aaron ne pourrait plus se regarder dans la glace sans voir George Foyet : il serait gravé dans chaque centimètre de sa peau, dans chaque cicatrice et sur les traits de son visage. A chaque fois qu'il verrait son reflet, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de penser à la semence de Foyet qui l'avait éclaboussé.

Aaron était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Son territoire, son jouet, sa poupée… Et s'il tentait de résister, il le plierait à sa volonté.

Foyet passa sa main sur son torse, caressant la trace de chaque blessure, tout en pensant à Aaron. A l'heure actuelle, il devait être impuissant, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait si longtemps préparé son coup, lu des dizaines de livres, de rapport d'opérations, et même regardé une vidéo trouvée sur le net à propos d'une intervention faite dans un bloc opératoire.

Sa précision avait été chirurgicale. Un vrai travail d'expert. Il n'avait pu que réussir, il en était persuadé.

Et de toute façon, Foyet comptait bien pouvoir aller lui-même vérifier.

 ** _A suivre…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

La première nuit suivant son retour de l'hôpital, seul dans son appartement, Hotch se sentit extrêmement fébrile et nerveux. Au moindre bruit, il tressautait. Mais le silence n'était pas plus rassurant. Il était pesant, il était lourd.

Il avait l'impression que lorsque Foyet, tel un passe-muraille, pourrait revenir ici, malgré les serrures, malgré les systèmes de sécurité. La dernière fois, lorsqu'il l'avait agressé, il était entré sans laisser de traces. Le FBI ne savait toujours pas comment il avait procédé.

Hotch essayait bien de lutter contre ses peurs irrationnelles, mais l'angoisse le minait de l'intérieur. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se réhabituer à vivre ici. Il ne voulait pas céder à la panique et déménager : il ne voulait pas laisser Foyet gagner.

Mais sa force de caractère et sa volonté était de peu de réconfort dans cet appartement triste et vide de toute chaleur humaine.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné, à ce moment-là, pour être avec sa famille. Son fils lui manquait. Sa femme lui manquait… non, son _ex_ -femme… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils divorcent ? Pourquoi leur mariage n'avait-il pas marché ?

Le boulot, toujours le boulot… et qu'est-ce que ce travail de profiler, à qui il avait tout sacrifié, lui avait donné en échange ? Rien. Au contraire, il lui avait tout pris, jusqu'à sa virilité.

Aaron se laissa tomber sur le lit, nerveusement épuisé. Depuis que le Dr Nyambura lui avait parlé, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, nuit et jour.

Impuissant.

Ce mot le terrifiait.

A l'hôpital, une fois que les points avaient été ôtés, il avait bien essayé de s'exciter. Mais aucune de ses pensées, ni aucune de ses caresses solitaires n'avait fait réagir son sexe. C'était sans doute dû au contexte.

Chez lui, ce serait peut-être différent. Il fallait juste qu'il se relaxe, qu'il se vide l'esprit, qu'il se laisse aller… qu'il ne se mette surtout pas la pression.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Et ce fût d'autant plus difficile pour Hotch de se décontracter lorsqu'il se déshabilla et qu'il vit à nouveau son image dans le miroir ornant le placard de la chambre.

Son corps nu le dégoûtait. L'empreinte de George Foyet était partout sur lui, gravée dans sa chair. Chaque cicatrice évoquait sa domination et lui rappelait qu'il lui avait, quelque part, appartenu.

Même si techniquement ce n'était pas un viol, Hotch le ressentait comme ça. Le Reaper l'avait poignardé avec son couteau, et cette lame était un substitut phallique évident.

Toutefois, George Foyet n'était pas impuissant, bien au contraire. Et ça aussi, il l'avait voulu que Hotch le sache. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était masturbé sur lui et qu'il l'avait souillé avec son sperme. Lui, il était capable d'éjaculer.

Hotch détourna les yeux de la glace. Ca ne servait à rien de penser à ça, encore et encore. Il fallait au contraire essayer d'avancer, essayer de se calmer, de se relaxer…

Il se glissa nu sous les draps, éteignit la lumière et essaya de fantasmer. Il chercha à s'exciter…

Il pensa à Haley, à la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, à la dernière, à toutes leurs étreintes passionnées, à sa jouissance ultime… Il aimait Haley… Et en pensant à elle, son cœur réagissait. Mais pas son corps.

Hotch essaya de penser à une autre femme, n'importe laquelle, à plusieurs femmes à la fois, à des scènes plus crues, des désirs bruts, des films classés X.

Mais rien ne semblait marcher.

Sa propre main sur lui l'écœurait plus qu'autre chose. Ses pensées les plus intimes le dégoutaient. Il se trouvait minable et pathétique. Il retira ses doigts de son membre flasque, puis il se roula en boule sous les draps, secoué de frissons fiévreux qu'il ne parvenait à réprimer.

Demain, peut-être qu'il aurait une de ses érections matinales spontanées, véritables baromètres de la santé sexuelle masculine.

Espérer, il fallait encore espérer… Il ne lui restait plus que ça : l'espoir.

o

Lorsque Hotch arriva le matin suivant au FBI, il était d'humeur exécrable. Il avait mal dormi, et le réveil avait été bien pire. Il n'avait eu aucune érection matinale, preuve classique d'une véritable impuissance physique et non d'un simple blocage psychologique. Foyet l'avait bien privé définitivement de sa virilité. Il le savait avec une quasi-certitude à présent. Il n'était effectivement plus un homme.

Mais est-ce que cette atroce déchéance pouvait se lire sur son visage ? De quoi ses collègues étaient-il exactement au courant ?

Avant de pousser la porte de son bureau, Hotch se rendit dans celui de l'agent Rossi.

« Hey ! Aaron, content de te revoir ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

 _Très mal…_

« Ca va, merci » mentit Hotch. « Dis-moi, Dave, c'est toi qui a le dossier Foyet ? »

David Rossi leva un sourcil soupçonneux. « Oui, oui… En ton absence, et pour poursuivre l'enquête, je me suis permis de le prendre ».

« Parfait. Je voudrais l'examiner ».

L'agent Rossi tendit à son collègue un épais volume sous chemise cartonnée.

« Tu cherches quoi, exactement ? »

Hotch serra l'énorme dossier contre lui : « Je ne sais pas, Dave… Rien en particulier. Je veux juste… _savoir_ … »

 _Oui, savoir ce que eux savait…_

o

Une fois enfermé dans son bureau, Hotch éplucha tous les documents relatifs à son agression : rapports de police, procès-verbaux, preuves, liste des scellés, examens et analyses scientifiques… Tout était là, écrit noir sur blanc, voire même illustré par des photographies…

Se voir ainsi en position officielle de victime, c'était pour Aaron un véritable choc. Il avait examiné des milliers de dossiers, vus des milliers de photos, mais tout ça était toujours si impersonnel, et il savait se détacher des choses.

Mais là, la victime, c'était lui. Tous ces documents froids et cyniques parlaient de lui.

Il passa tout en revue : le résultat de la perquisition faite à son appartement, les prélèvements de fibres et d'un morceau de la moquette, les analyses des traces de sang, sa fiche d'admission hospitalière sous le nom de Derek Morgan, les photos de ses plaies prises par la police scientifique alors qu'il était encore inconscient, le détail de la dimension des orifices faits par la perforation de la lame du couteau, la profondeur des blessures, le bilan négatif du kit de viol, les fluides prélevés sur sa peau, sa chemise et son costume, l'empreinte génétique faite à partir du sperme de Foyet…

Seigneur !, pensa Aaron. Ils savaient tout. Toute son équipe était au courant… tous ses subordonnés avaient connaissance des humiliations et des tortures qu'il avait endurées.

A part l'impuissance.

Ca, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Il n'y en avait aucune trace dans le dossier. _Secret médical oblige_.

Le pire était évité.

Mais le sperme, cette éjaculation de Foyet sur lui… : tous ceux qui avaient eu le 'dossier Foyet' entre les mains savaient parfaitement ce que le Reaper avait fait à Hotch, et dans le moindre détail, cru et explicite. Hotch ne parvenait pas à digérer cette information. A chaque fois qu'un membre de son équipe le regarderait, est-ce qu'il penserait à ça, à son visage souillé ?

Ses mains se remirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable, et il fût saisi d'une bouffée de chaleur, suivie presque aussitôt de sueurs froides. Il sentit des gouttes de transpiration acide perler sur son front, tandis que la nausée lui tournait l'estomac. Son écœurement était si grand qu'il se sentait chanceler, emporté par un vertige contre lequel il ne parvenait pas à lutter.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière et de sa vie, il se sentait complètement vulnérable, en position de faiblesse… comme si la carapace qu'il s'était créée était en train de se fissurer.

Hotch se demanda s'il aurait la force de colmater la brèche ou bien si la faille se transformerait demain en gouffre… un gouffre dans lequel il sombrerait.

o

En fin d'après-midi, Hotch n'eut pas le courage de rentrer tout de suite. L'idée de se retrouver seul dans son appartement l'angoissait. Il allait être là, pendant des heures, seul, déprimé, obsédé par cette impuissance qui lui minait le moral…

C'était comme si Foyet avait enclenché une machine qui le broyait, lentement mais sûrement.

Hotch préféra se rendre dans un de ces bars qui ne paient pas de mine, mais où l'on peut boire tranquille. Boire pour tout oublier.

Le Jennison's, dans le secteur un peu glaude et discret de la gare, ferait très bien l'affaire. Là-bas, personne ne le connaissait. Aucun risque de tomber sur un collègue, un flic ou même une simple relation.

Il s'installa sur un tabouret et, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, il commença à siroter un premier whisky. Puis un second. La chaleur du liquide ambré était réconfortante. Une sensation d'apaisement et de douce torpeur l'enveloppa petit à petit.

« Tu bois quoi ? Un whisky ? Tu m'en offres un ? »

Hotch tourna lentement son visage vers la jeune femme qui venait s'asseoir près de lui.

Vingt ans à tout casser, blonde, les yeux charbonneux, la bouche rouge, la jupe courte et les talons hauts.

Une pute, non ?

Hotch appela le serveur : « Un whisky pour mademoiselle ».

« Merci, chéri. Tu es amour… »

 _Chéri ?_

Oui. Une pute.

La fille s'appelait Moïra. Elle était un peu vulgaire, et intellectuellement assez limitée. Toutefois, son rire était clair et charmant, ses attitudes aguicheuses. Sa fréquentation n'était pas recommandable, bien sûr, surtout pour un agent fédéral. Mais Hotch n'était pas en service et la présence de cette jeune femme était légère et agréable. Elle lui changeait les idées. Elle était exactement ce dont Aaron avait besoin.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Moïra finit par suggérer de passer aux choses plus sérieuses : « Tu veux pas qu'on y aille ? Je connais un petit hôtel sympa juste à côté, le Plumer Inn. Le proprio ne fait pas de difficultés je suis une habituée… »

Aaron la fixa un instant, hésitant. Il avait à la fois envie et peur : envie d'essayer, de tester sa virilité, mais peur de l'échec et de la honte qui ne manquerait pas de le submerger si rien ne se passait.

Mais il fallait tenter, non ? Prendre le risque et enfin savoir. Dernière chance… dernier espoir.

« Ok… » finit-il par murmurer.

Moïra lui fit un sourire sur commande, le sourire de la prostituée qu'elle était : « 60 pour la pipe, 120 pour la totale, sauf la sodomie. Pour me la mettre par dernière, faut allonger encore 30 billets de supplément. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? »

o

Allongé nu sur les draps, en chien de fusil, Aaron tentait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, d'arrêter ces tremblements de honte et de frustration qui le secouaient tout entier.

Tous les efforts de cette fille avaient été vains : ni ses caresses, ni ses mains expertes, ni les abrasements de son corps contre le sien, ni même ses lèvres autour de sa queue n'avaient provoqué d'érection. Il avait senti la chaleur de sa bouche, la douceur de sa langue le léchant, le suçant, essayant de faire monter la sève, de ranimer l'énergie vitale, mais son sexe était demeuré désespérément flasque et mou.

Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait ressenti une telle humiliation. L'impuissance infligée par le Reaper était bien définitive. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus place pour aucun doute, ni aucun espoir. Le diagnostic était définitif et radical.

« C'est pas grave… Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, tu sais » glissa Moïra à son oreille. « Et t'es pas le premier client qui a son machin en berne. Ca peut pas marcher à tous les coups…»

Hotch ne répondit rien. Le visage dur et fermé, il semblait fixer un point invisible au pied du lit.

Moïra glissa sa main sur son torse et le caressa du bout des doigts : « J'ai pas osé te demander tout à l'heure, mais c'est quoi toutes ces cicatrices ? Tu t'es battu ? Tu t'es fait agresser ? »

Nom de Dieu. Il fallait que tout en revienne toujours à Foyet.

Son impuissance, il la devait à Foyet. Et de quoi maintenant cette fille lui parlait-elle ? De Foyet. Bien sûr, elle ne l'évoquait pas directement… mais en touchant sa peau meurtrie, elle touchait les marques que le Reaper avait laissées.

« Tu veux que je ressaye encore ? » demanda la jeune fille en faisant glisser sa main le long de son torse, en direction de son sexe.

« Laisse tomber… » répondit Hotch, d'une voix froide et agacée. Il ouvrit le drap et sortit du lit, nerveux et déprimé. « Les billets sont sur la table… » murmura-t-il en se rhabillant.

La fille s'étira de tout son long et réprima un bâillement blasé. « Ok… pas de problème… désolée, chéri ! »

Hotch sortit sans un mot, se retenant de claquer la porte. Il était à la fois honteux, vexé et psychologiquement dévasté.

Moïra le regarda partir avec paresse et nonchalance, comme une chatte. Après qu'il eût quitté la chambre, elle demeura allongé un moment sur le lit sans rien faire, avant de renfiler finalement sa micro robe et ses talons hauts. Et puis, assise sur le lit, elle attendit.

Elle rectifia son maquillage, surtout le rouge à lèvres. Le Carmin initial était resté sur la queue flasque de ce pauvre type qui ne parvenait même pas à bander.

Puis elle alluma la télé et joua quelques minutes avec la télécommande, cherchant une émission de télé réalité ou un talk show qui la divertirait.

Un quart d'heure après le départ de Hotch, deux coups furent frappés à la porte.

Enfin, il était là.

« Entrez ! » s'écria Moïra.

En entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel, George Foyet lui décocha un grand sourire. « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Exactement comme vous l'aviez dit… »

« Pas d'érection ? »

« Aucune… Et pourtant, j'ai tout essayé, toutes les ficelles du métier ! ».

« Et pour le reste ? » demanda le Reaper en désignant quelque chose derrière lui.

« Ah ça, moi, la technique, j'y connais rien. Le machin que vous avez installé, là, je sais pas s'il a marché ou pas. Mais moi, en tout cas, j'ai touché à rien… Et votre ami, il s'est pas rendu compte, je peux vous l'assurer…».

« Très bien… » Foyet décrocha d'une lampe cassée la webcam qu'il y avait dissimulée, puis il sortit du placard le PC qui y était caché. En deux clics, il vérifia sa bécane et son contenu, puis murmura : « Parfait, parfait… » Foyet rangea l'ordinateur dans un gros sac noir et se retourna vers la fille d'un air satisfait : « Tu as bien travaillé… »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de tout ça, maintenant ? Le montrer à sa femme pour qu'il perde tout lors du divorce ? C'est ça, l'histoire de cet homme ? »

La bouche de Foyet se déforma en un rictus mauvais : « Pas tout à fait… »

 ** _A suivre…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

C'est le téléphone qui réveilla Hotch, sur le coup de quatre heures du matin. « Hotchner… » murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

« Désolée de vous déranger, Monsieur ».

« JJ ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« La police locale vient de m'appeler à propos d'un cas étrange… Peut-être le premier meurtre d'un tueur en série… Ils voudraient qu'on se rende sur place pour analyser la scène de crime… »

Hotch se redressa dans le lit : « Mais qu'est-ce qui fait dire aux flics locaux qu'il s'agit du premier meurtre d'une future série ? »

« La sauvagerie du crime, d'abord. La jeune femme a été massacrée à coups de couteau. Une vraie boucherie, selon les premiers rapports des enquêteurs rendus sur les lieux… Et puis le tueur a laissé une rose rouge sur le cadavre, comme une mise en scène…

« Hum… » Hotch n'était pas réellement convaincu. « Cette fleur est peut-être tout simplement le symbole de la déception ou de la jalousie du mari ou de l'amant … »

« Ce serait très étonnant au regard du modus operandi. De plus, la fille était une prostituée notoire, inscrite dans le fichier de police à ce titre depuis deux ans. Moïra Lewis… »

A l'évocation de ce nom, Hotch sursauta dans son lit. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et une sueur froide perla sur son front.

 _Moïra…_

Moïra était un prénom trop peu courant. Et la fille était prostituée, en plus. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Le souffle court, la voix presque haletante, Hotch demanda : « Où le meurtre a-t-il eu lieu ? »

« Au Plumer Inn, un petit hôtel de passe du centre ville, près du quartier de la gare… »

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. C'était bien 'sa' Moïra, celle qui avec qui il avait pathétiquement essayé de…

Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard, non. Cette fille avait été tuée juste après qu'il l'ait quitté. Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'un tueur en série ou un assassin fou vienne justement massacrer précisément cette fille ?

En une seconde, le nom du meurtrier s'imposa dans l'esprit de Hotch. Ce meurtre était signé. Foyet était là, tapi dans l'ombre. Il devait l'épier depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital. Et hier soir, il avait dû le suivre alors qu'il se laissait aller avec cette prostituée.

Cette idée glaça le sang de Hotch dans ses veines : comment pourrait-il jamais approcher encore une femme ? En plus de l'impuissance qui l'anéantissait, il penserait, à chaque rencontre, que la fille mourrait certainement de l'avoir fréquenté. Foyet le poursuivrait jusqu'à la tombe et anéantirait toute personne qui nouerait des liens quelconques avec lui.

Aaron se dit qu'il était condamné. Condamné à l'abstinence et à la solitude.

Comme Hotch ne disait plus rien depuis plusieurs secondes, l'agent Jennifer Jareau devint inquiète. Elle rompit le silence qui régnait sur la ligne téléphonique : « Monsieur ? »

« On se retrouve là-bas… » et Hotch raccrocha, la poitrine oppressée et le corps tremblant. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler les signes extérieurs et apparents de sa fébrilité.

 _George Foyet_.

Il était là, quelque part dans la ville, caché dans la nuit, ombre invisible qui le menaçait.

Ca ne s'arrêterait donc jamais…

o

Lorsque Aaron arriva sur les lieux, Morgan était déjà présent, dans le hall d'entrée, en train d'interroger le veilleur de nuit. Hotch fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas le même homme que celui qui avait donné la clef de la chambre à Moïra. Il ne pouvait donc pas être reconnu.

Hotch était en train de commencer à monter les marches de l'escalier quand la voix de Morgan retentit dans son dos : « Hey, Hotch, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous dire où c'était ! Deuxième étage, chambre 217. »

Merde… Il avait failli commettre une erreur. Il n'était pas censé savoir où le meurtre s'était déroulé.

Dans la chambre, il trouva les agents Rossi, Prentiss et Reid en train d'examiner les lieux.

« C'est vraiment pas beau à voir… » murmura Emily en levant les yeux vers son supérieur. « Il l'a littéralement massacrée… »

Hotch s'avança lentement dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit… ce lit dans lequel quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était glissé auprès de cette fille. Moïra l'avait touché, caressée, léché, sucé… et maintenant… maintenant, elle n'était plus que bouillie sanguinolente.

Elle était étendue à plat dos au milieu du lit, les bras ouverts et les jambes écartées dans une position indécente, prouvant que le tueur n'avait aucun respect pour elle, qu'il la méprisait comme un vulgaire objet. Foyet l'avait poignardé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Sa gorge était pratiquement tranchée. La coupure était si profonde que la tête se détachait presque du cou. Ses cheveux blonds baignaient dans son sang.

Le Dr Reid, apparemment absorbé par le décompte des coups de couteau, soupira : « Moïra… C'est le nom du destin en Grec ancien… Ce prénom est un tout symbole… »

Morgan, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, parut surpris : « Moïra, ça veut dire destin ? »

« Exactement », confirma Reid.

« Drôle de nom pour une pute… » fit Dave Rossi.

« Et drôle de destin que cette mort là… » ajouta Prentiss.

Hotch se sentit au bord de vaciller : même le prénom de la prostituée n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Foyet avait recruté une pute dont le prénom même lui enverrait un message. Aaron se rappelait que le Reaper avait dessiné en encre de sang 'l'œil de la Providence' sur plusieurs scènes de crime, parce qu'il se considérait lui-même comme le Destin.

 _Moïra_ … Son prénom était une signature : la signature du Tueur.

Aaron serra les poings, tentant de masquer son malaise et son trouble : « Des violences sexuelles ? »

Dave fit la moue : « Non. La scientifique a passé les lieux au crible et la lampe de Wood n'a rien révélé… Du moins rien sur elle… »

« Rien sur les draps non plus », précisa le Dr Reid.

Emily regarda le calepin plein de notes qu'elle tenait à la main : « Evidemment, c'est un hôtel de passe. Du sperme, en fait, il y en a partout… La scientifique a noté la présence de fluides corporels dans tous les recoins, y compris sur le tableau accroché au mur ! C'est comme les empreintes digitales, on en a relevé des dizaines… »

Merde. Les empreintes… Il n'y avait pas pensé.

Son sperme, non, Hotch n'avait _hélas_ pas pu le laisser. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le laisser nulle part, d'ailleurs…

Mais ses empreintes digitales devaient se trouver partout dans la pièce. Et comme tout agent du FBI, les lignes de ses doigts, comme toutes ses caractéristiques corporelles, étaient répertoriées au fichier central du Bureau.

Reid, toujours penché au dessus de la fille, ajouta : « Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est la rose. Dans la symbolique du langage des fleurs, la rose rouge représente le sang de la blessure, de la souffrance et de la passion amoureuse… Je ne crois pas que la rose ait été pour Moïra. Cette fleur, c'est un message… Mais à qui le tueur s'adresse-t-il ? » demanda Reid, perplexe.

La voix froide et ferme de Hotch donna une réponse que personne n'attendait : « A moi… »

Quatre paires d'yeux exorbités se tournèrent vers lui : « Hein ? Quoi ? »

Hotch, raide et droit au milieu de la pièce, ne quittait pas le cadavre sanglant allongé sur le lit en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas mentir. Par respect pour ses collègues, pour l'efficacité de l'enquête, par devoir professionnel envers cette prostituée morte, il n'avait pas le droit de dissimuler la vérité : « Cette fille, je la connaissais… »

Emily ne put réprimer sa surprise et sa perplexité : « Hotch !? » Pas une seconde elle n'aurait imaginé que son patron fréquentait les putes ! Elle se sentit à la fois choquée et presque jalouse. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ignorait cette facette de la personnalité de son supérieur hiérarchique, cet homme qu'elle vénérait plus que n'importe qui au monde ? Et pourquoi préférait-il les putes alors que… Emily baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir.

Dave Rossi jeta à la jeune femme un regard noir : ce n'était pas le moment de faire la morale à Hotch, de jouer les mères-la-pudeur ou encore d'avoir des vapeurs ! Après ce qu'Aaron avait traversé, il pouvait bien se payer un peu de bon temps, sans aucune complication. Les putes, c'est fait pour ça.

Morgan fut moins émotionnel. Il restait au contraire concentré sur le cas, et il demeurait très rationnel : « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que le tueur s'adresse à vous ? »

« Parce que je sais _qui_ est le tueur. C'est George Foyet… »

Morgan fronça les sourcils, incrédule : « Foyet ? Comment est-ce que vous pouvez l'affirmer ? Rien ne prouve son passage… »

« Comparez les empreintes relevés ici avec les siennes. Je suis sûr qu'elles correspondront parfaitement… »

« Hotch, attends… » tempéra Rossi. « J'ai l'impression que tu ramènes tout à Foyet et… »

Aaron le coupa, d'une voix coléreuse : « Quoi ? Tu crois que je délire ? Tu crois que je fais une crise de parano ? C'est _lui_ , Dave, je le sens, je le sais… »

Dave essaya de le calmer : « Ok, ok… ne t'énerves pas… On va comparer les empreintes, on va vérifier… »

Mais Hotch eut surtout l'impression que personne ne le croyait. Ils le regardaient tous avec cet air inquiet, suspicieux et plein de pitié.

Aaron avait envie que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse. Il commençait à être moralement et nerveusement très fatigué. Son armure professionnelle ne parvenait plus à le protéger. Il sentait qu'il était en train de flancher.

o

Lorsque Hotch revint chez lui, il était sept heures du matin passées. Il aurait juste le temps de prendre une douche, de déjeuner et de repartir travailler.

En arrivant devant le couloir du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, il vit aussitôt qu'une enveloppe de papier kraft était adossée contre sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils, ramassa l'enveloppe et ouvrit la porte.

Il jeta ses clefs sur le meuble du salon, repoussa la porte avec le pied, mis le verrou et déchiqueta aussitôt le papier. Il sentait sous ses doigts qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur, sans doute un petit objet.

Il sortit de l'enveloppe une feuille de papier et une clef USB.

Il déplia la lettre et en lut son contenu d'un trait, le cœur au bord d'exploser.

« _Aaron… Nous sommes devenus tellement intimes que vous me permettrez de vous appeler Aaron, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir et que vous êtes maintenant prêt à passer ce deal que je vous ai proposé. Plus vous attendez, plus le prix de l'arrangement augmente. En effet, plus le temps passe, et plus vous devrez vous abandonner à moi pour que je mette un terme à mes activités… Le prix a déjà beaucoup augmenté. Il va falloir que vous me donniez tout de vous, Aaron. Absolument tout… Tant que vous n'accepterez pas de m'appartenir entièrement, je tuerais, j'anéantirais tout autour de vous. Rien ne pourra m'arrêter, vous le savez… Réfléchissez et prenez la bonne décision… Je reprendrais très bientôt contact avec vous…_ »

La lettre était signée du surnom que la presse lui avait donné, _le Reaper_. Et aucune mention n'était faite au contenu de la clef USB qui l'accompagnait.

En terminant la lecture de cette missive, Hotch se sentit vaciller. Sa résistance physique s'émoussait à chaque choc moral qu'il subissait. D'abord, une violente bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, puis il fût prit d'un vertige, tandis qu'un terrible mal de crâne se mit à lui vriller subitement les tempes.

Au bord du malaise, Hotch s'assit à son bureau et enfonça la clef dans le port USB d'une main tremblante. La mémoire ne contenait qu'un fichier vidéo intitulé « ouvrez-moi ! ». Malgré les risques de virus, Hotch céda au besoin et à l'urgence. Il fallait qu'il sache tout de suite. Il était incapable d'attendre… et surtout, il craignait tellement le contenu qu'il ne se sentait pas de donner la clef à Garcia. Dieu sait ce que ce putain de fichier pouvait bien contenir !

Alors, Aaron cliqua.

La première image était celle de la chambre d'hôtel vide. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit.

La caméra était déjà sur place, la chambre déjà choisie. Moïra n'était pas la victime du hasard. Elle était sa complice. Elle l'avait entraîné dans ce traquenard, accepté de se prêter à ce jeu, et elle avait fini par en faire les frais.

 _Moïra_ … Le ' _destin'_ … A présent, Hotch comprenait le message : _le destin est toujours écrit à l'avance…_ Le piège avait donc été préparé, et Moïra y avait sciemment participé.

Au bout de trente secondes de film environ, Moïra apparut, ouvrant la porte, puis lui.

Et Hotch put alors visionner dans son intégralité la scène de son humiliation. Ses tentatives à elle pour le faire bander, ses réactions pathétiques, son corps nu qui le dégoûtait… Il ne pouvait pas regarder _ça_.

Il accéléra le défilement de l'image. La vidéo se terminait sur son départ de la chambre. Le meurtre de Moïra n'avait donc pas été filmé. Par conséquent, l'image du Reaper n'apparaissait jamais à l'écran. Ce n'était donc pas ce sanglant assassinat que George Foyet voulait montrer à Hotch avec cette bande. C'était autre chose.

Et Aaron le devina sans difficulté. Le message subliminal était clair : Foyet _savait_. Il savait désormais, preuve à l'appui, que Hotch était impuissant. La caméra avait été installée pour ça. C'était le but de ce piège dégueulasse.

George Foyet avait voulu vérifier la précision de ces coups de couteau, il avait voulu contempler son œuvre : oui, il avait bien laissé son empreinte de métal sur le corps d'Aaron. Les traces de l'exercice de son art étaient partout : sur son torse, sur son ventre, sur ses flancs… _et sur son sexe_.

C'était ça qu'il avait voulu contempler et c'est pour ça qu'il avait fait ce film. Voir Aaron, le corps couvert de cicatrices, s'humilier dans les bras de cette pute. Il était bien impuissant et la preuve était là, en images crues et violentes…

Hotch, complètement défait, prit sa tête entre ses mains, au bord de craquer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Foyet lui faisait subir ça ? Pourquoi lui envoyait-il ce fichier ? Quelle était le sens de cette lettre et où voulait-il en venir ? Qu'est-ce que le Reaper voulait donc obtenir de lui ?

 ** _A suivre…_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Après avoir visionné ce film épouvantable, Aaron eut du mal à déjeuner. Rien que l'idée d'avaler quelque chose lui donnait la nausée. Il avait des crampes d'estomac, et des aigreurs persistantes faisaient remonter une bile amère dans sa bouche… Son corps était en train de le trahir…

Il lui semblait qu'il avait à peu près digéré son agression physique. D'ailleurs, s'il ne s'était agi que de ça, il se serrait probablement assez vite et assez bien remis.

Mais ce n'était pas juste une histoire de coups de couteau… Il y avait d'abord l'impuissance infligée, sorte d'émasculation. Ensuite, il y avait eu aussi cette éjaculation dégoûtante, ce sperme qui l'avait souillé. Et puis maintenant, s'ajoutait ce harcèlement moral qui commençait.

Foyet ne le lâcherait pas. Il le chasserait comme une proie, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Mais qu'il cède à quoi ?

Quelque soit le prix que pourrait exiger Foyet, Hotch se dit qu'il lui faudrait résister, résister encore jusqu'à en crever…

Mais combien de temps tiendrait-il avec cette peur au ventre, cette migraine sourde qui lui compressait les tempes, et ses nerfs tendus, au bord de lâcher ? Combien de jours encore son mental combattrait ses craintes et lui permettrait de tenir au dessus de la ligne de flottaison de la santé mentale ? Combien de temps avant que Foyet ne le rende fou ?

Il se sentait partir à la dérive… Il avait conscience que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en train de couler…

o

Arrivé au bureau du FBI, il alla directement voir Rossi dans son bureau. Mais son collègue n'était pas encore arrivé. Hotch soupira, déçu.

En le voyant passer dans le couloir, Emily se précipita vers lui, son portable dans une main et une feuille de papier de l'autre : « Garcia vient de m'envoyer les résultats des comparaisons d'empreintes : vous aviez raison, elles correspondent ! C'était bien George Foyet ! »

Le visage de Hotch demeura impassible, comme si la nouvelle ne le touchait pas. Il paraissait garder tout son calme et son contrôle. Pourtant, il avait envie de lui hurler : _je le savais, je vous l'avais bien dit et vous ne m'avez pas cru…_ Mais il se tû. Faire exploser sa colère n'aurait servie à rien. Sa première priorité était de rester en apparence normal.

Emily baissa les yeux, examinant le document qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts : « …on a également trouvé les vôtres, Hotch… » Elle se sentit bêtement rougir.

Hotch répondit d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre : « Je vous ai dit, hier soir, que je la connaissais… »

« Oui, je sais… Mais je n'avais pas vraiment compris… pas compris que vous étiez là juste avant lui… » murmura Emily, visiblement embarrassée. Elle tenta de masquer son trouble en se reconcentrant sur l'enquête proprement dite et sur les activités criminelles du Reaper : « Foyet vous traque, comme une bête… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut exactement de vous ? Vous rendre fou ? »

« Je… je n'en sais rien, Emily… rien du tout… »

Aaron repensa à l'énigmatique lettre que Foyet lui avait laissée. Il allait bien falloir qu'il en parle… Le fichier vidéo, peut-être pas… Enfin, pas encore… Il n'était pas prêt pour endurer l'humiliation suprême de laisser ses subordonnés voir l'état de déficience sexuelle permanente dans laquelle il se trouvait. La vidéo n'était pas vraiment utile, non ?

L'important, c'était la lettre.

Son devoir lui commandait de remettre cette preuve à l'équipe. Il le fallait, non ? Il n'avait pas le droit de cacher cet élément. Ses obligations professionnelles exigeaient qu'il se sacrifie aux impératifs de l'enquête.

Foyet le forçait à prendre le chemin de sa propre déchéance, de choisir cette voie-là, contraint et forcé. Le Reaper connaissait la psychologie d'Aaron par cœur : l'agent Hotchner était un homme bien, un homme de devoir, incapable de faillir dans l'exécution de sa tâche.

Et effectivement, Aaron avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se soustraire à sa mission de chef d'unité, même si dans cette affaire il était la victime, même si toute résistance à la volonté du Reaper aggravait ses souffrances morales, et même si ces révélations risquaient de ruiner davantage son image et sa crédibilité envers ses subordonnés.

Prêt à encaisser cette nouvelle humiliation publique, Hotch donna alors ses ordres : « Je veux tout le monde dans la salle de conférences dans 10 minutes… »

o

Installés tous ensemble autour de la table ovale, les agents Rossi, Prentiss, Jareau, Reid, Morgan et Garcia lisait et relisait la lettre que Foyet avait laissé à Hotch. Les empreintes laissées sur le papier confirmaient l'identité de l'expéditeur.

« _Aaron… Nous sommes devenus tellement intimes que vous me permettrez de vous appeler Aaron, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir et que vous êtes maintenant prêt à passer ce deal que je vous ai proposé. Plus vous attendez, plus le prix de l'arrangement augmente. En effet, plus le temps passe, et plus vous devrez vous abandonner à moi pour que je mette un terme à mes activités… Le prix a déjà beaucoup augmenté. Il va falloir que vous me donniez tout de vous, Aaron. Absolument tout… Tant que vous n'accepterez pas de m'appartenir entièrement, je tuerais, j'anéantirais tout autour de vous. Rien ne pourra m'arrêter, vous le savez… Réfléchissez et prenez la bonne décision… Je reprendrais très bientôt contact avec vous…_ »

Derek Morgan, qui avait déjà fait les frais d'un affrontement physique avec Foyet, s'exclama en premier : « Comment cet enfoiré a pu rentrer dans votre immeuble ? Il faut renforcer la surveillance, mailler votre quartier, tout quadriller… »

La main distraitement posée sur son estomac douloureux, Hotch le coupa : « Morgan, on ne peut pas mobiliser des dizaines d'agents pour me servir de gardes du corps permanents. Tu sais qu'il ne me fera rien… Du moins, rien de _fatal_. Il ne veut pas me voir mort… »

Rossi leva les yeux de cette lettre dont il ne comprenait pas le sens : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? C'est quoi, ce fameux prix ? »

Reid grimaça : « Le prix qu'avait payé le Détective Shaunessy était très simple : l'arrêt de l'enquête contre l'arrêt des meurtres… Mais Tom Shaunessy était le flic en charge de l'affaire, et le seul à subir son chantage. Personne d'autre n'était au courant. C'est pour ça que le chantage a pu fonctionner. Tandis qu'avec Hotch… ». Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Son regard s'était replongé dans les termes mystérieux employés par le Reaper.

Derek bougonna : « Pourquoi ne dit-il pas clairement quel est l'objet du deal ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir ? » répéta JJ entre deux mordillements de lèvres.

« Il dit qu'il veut 'tout'… » fit Emily en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Ce débat était difficile, comme si les choses ne parvenaient pas à être clairement dites.

Ce fût Garcia qui mit les pieds dans le plat : « Et bien, c'est sexuel, non ? »

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle et Jennifer Jareau devint écarlate.

Garcia sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant : « _'Vous abandonner à moi', tout donner', 'm'appartenir'_ … Son vocabulaire n'est pas anodin ! Au contraire, il est clairement explicite ! » Elle se tourna vers Hotch : « Et puis, après ce qu'il vous a fait subir pendant que vous étiez évanoui… sans vouloir vous offenser, Monsieur ! » ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, consciente qu'elle était en train d'évoquer, même si ce n'était qu'implicitement, la masturbation de Foyet et son éjaculation sur son supérieur hiérarchique.

« J'apprécie ta franchise, Garcia… » répondit Hotch, tentant d'oublier la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. La migraine était en train de le prendre. La douleur, insidieuse, progressait à travers son crâne et il avait de terribles élancements dans les tempes.

 _Lutter, lutter, ne pas craquer… surtout pas devant eux !_

Rossi secoua la tête en signe de désaccord : « Bien sûr qu'il y a un élément sexuel prépondérant dans cette lettre, mais ça ne colle pas avec le profil de Foyet. Les tueurs en série qui utilisent des armes blanches s'en servent comme substitut de pénis. Ce qui les excite, ce qui leur provoque de la jouissance, c'est de torturer et de tuer. Le premier organe sexuel, c'est le cerveau, pas le sexe… Généralement, ces tueurs sont des impuissants ! »

JJ intervint à son tour : « De plus, d'après l'étude de son passé, Foyet n'est ni un violeur, ni un homosexuel… » L'agent Jareau tourna les pages d'un dossier avec des doigts agiles : « Foyet était prof… non, ' _assistant'_ à la fac de sciences » rectifia-t-elle. « Ces premières victimes étaient principalement des jeunes filles, généralement des étudiantes. Et lorsqu'il agressait un couple, c'est toujours sur les femmes qu'il s'acharnait le plus, signe démontrant que sa préférence s'oriente clairement de ce côté là : toutefois, il n'y a jamais eu aucun signe d'agression sexuelle dans ses crimes ».

Morgan s'exclama : « Vous êtes tous les deux à côté de la plaque, à mon avis ! Si George Foyet s'est… heu… » Morgan jeta un œil gêné à Hotch, avala sa salive nerveusement, et poursuivit : « …s'il s'est masturbé et s'il a éjaculé en laissant son sperme bien en évidence, c'était justement pour envoyer un signe ! »

« Lequel ? » demanda Emily : « Le signe de sa puissance sexuelle ? »

« Exactement ! » approuva Morgan.

« Je dois dire que ce n'est pas inintéressant, comme théorie... » commenta Reid. « Des cas similaires d'excitation sexuelle morbide accompagnée de masturbation ont déjà été relevés… L'impuissance sexuelle de ces tueurs est d'origine psychologique et non physique ou physiologique. Par conséquent, si le déclencheur de leur excitation se présente, à savoir le sang, la torture, puis la mise à mort, l'éjaculation se produit… parfois même sans qu'ils se touchent ».

JJ ouvrit des yeux tout ronds : « Tu veux dire qu'ils éjaculent comme ça, dans leur pantalon ? »

Reid hocha la tête et apporta un complément d'explication du même ton qu'il aurait donné une recette de cuisine : « Exactement… L'effet aphrodisiaque du meurtre est si puissant qu'il produit seul son effet, sans stimuli manuel… »

« Waouw… » murmura Garcia, en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes, visiblement abasourdie.

En entendant ces arguments, Hotch fût convaincu de leur pertinence. Bien sûr que l'explication était là. Et encore, ses subordonnés n'avaient pas toutes les cartes en main : ils ignoraient que Foyet lui avait enlevé sa virilité.

Le Reaper affirmait sa domination totale sur Aaron, notamment au travers de sa puissance sexuelle. Et le fait qu'il avait définitivement ôté à Hotch la faculté d'avoir une érection et de jouir, renforçait la supériorité physique et mentale qu'il s'attribuait.

Hotch croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour cacher le fait que ses mains tremblaient : « Je pense que c'est effectivement la bonne explication. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'il attend de moi dans l'avenir… »

Emily passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres et demanda d'une voix mal assurée : « Vous croyez qu'il vous veut _physiquement_ ? »

« Non ! Ca ne peut pas être ça ! » s'agaça Morgan. « Il n'est pas homosexuel ! Il n'a jamais été attiré par les hommes. C'est le la torture et le meurtre qu'il le fait jouir, pas la pénétration ! » Il dirigea son regard franc et direct vers Aaron : « S'il avait voulu vous violer, Hotch, il l'aurait déjà fait… Il avait le temps et l'opportunité pour le faire. Or, il ne vous a pas pénétré… »

Hotch serra ses poings contre son torse, fermant davantage ses bras sur lui-même, dans une attitude de protection : « Non, il a préféré… heu… ' _décharger'_ à l'extérieur de moi… ».

Le seul fait de prononcer ces mots, le seul fait de les articuler et de les entendre sortir de sa propre bouche lui collait à nouveau des remontées acides.

Et puis ses mains qui ne cessaient plus de trembler…

Hotch pouvait peut-être encore contrôler son esprit, mais plus son corps. Il le trahissait au profit de Foyet. Le Reaper avait pris les commandes.

Rossi effleura distraitement les poils de son bouc d'un air hyper concentré : « Il _pouvait_ te violer, il en avait la capacité et l'opportunité, et pourtant, il ne l'a pas fait… »

« Ce n'est donc pas cela qu'il cherche… » soupira Emily, déprimée de ne pas trouver la solution, désespérée de ne pouvoir aider Hotch. Elle se sentait tellement inefficace, tellement inutile ! Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui, trouver le moyen de le réconforter, et l'entourer d'attention et d'un peu de tendresse… Mais Hotch était Hotch : distant, froid, sévère et fermé sur lui-même…

Et de toute façon, Hotch souffrait mentalement beaucoup trop pour se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait et des émotions ressenties par l'agent Prentiss. Tout son esprit était absorbé par George Foyet et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Dans la tête de Hotch, il n'y avait de place pour personne d'autre que le Reaper.

Aaron, le teint livide, presque terreux, baissa les yeux vers la lettre posée sur la table devant lui. Malgré la qualité de chacun de ses profilers, malgré l'union de leurs forces, malgré leurs débats, ils n'en avaient toujours pas percé le mystère.

Cette réunion n'avait abouti qu'à une seule chose : l'humilier davantage, et cette fois-ci devant toute son équipe.

o

Après la journée de travail au FBI, Hotch rentra directement chez lui. Il avait peur de se rendre quelque part, de rencontrer et de discuter avec des inconnus : derrière chaque personne, il avait l'impression que se cachait un complice de Foyet, prêt à l'espionner, et en même temps, que ce serait aussi une personne prête à être sacrifiée… Leur parler, c'était risquer qu'ils renseignent Foyet tout autant que risquer qu'ils meurent déchiquetés par le couteau de ce malade mental…

Aaron s'enferma chez lui, et erra dans son appartement vide comme un zombie. Il n'avait envie de rien, il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien. Il ne pensait qu'au Reaper : Foyet avait gangrené sa vie comme une infection mortelle. Tel un virus fatal, il le tuait à petit feu.

Que faisait-il, là, en ce moment, précisément ? Etait-il encore en ville, peut-être dans un appartement, là, tout près ?

Et puis le téléphone sonna et lui apportait la réponse qu'il redoutait.

Malgré la provenance masquée de l'appel, Aaron décrocha : « Hotchner… »

« Aaron, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

En entendant la voix de George Foyet, Hotch se pétrifia. Son corps se raidit, ses mains devinrent moites et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Sa bouche était tellement sèche qu'il ne parvint même pas à articuler un mot.

« Aaron ? » répéta le Reaper. « Vous êtes toujours là ? »

« …oui… » murmura Hotch, d'une voix bien plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Foyet se réjouit d'entendre le son de la défaite de sa proie : le Big Boss du FBI commençait à craquer. Le Reaper se mit à ironiser : « Oui ? Mmmhhh… J'aime quand vous me dites oui, Aaron… Vous êtes prêt à vous soumettre à moi ? »

« Jamais… » murmura Hotch dans un souffle, essayant désespérément de cacher la peur qui filtrait dans les inflexions de sa voix. Pourquoi est-ce que la rage qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ne lui permettait-elle pas de reprendre le dessus ? Il tenta de jouer les braves : « Je vous combattrais jusqu'à la mort… »

Foyet fit semblant d'être déçu. Il s'attendait en réalité à une telle réponse. Après tout, il n'avait fait qu'éventrer et égorger une pute. Moïra n'était rien pour Aaron. Ce n'était pas encore assez pour le briser et le faire céder. Mais George Foyet avait tellement d'autres cordes à son arc, tellement d'autres projets pour Hotch.

« Non ? Vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt à faire ce deal et à m'obéir ? Tss, tss… Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez autant les préliminaires, Aaron… » soupira-t-il en glissant une clef USB dans une enveloppe qu'il tenait dans la main. « Et bien soit, vous l'aurez voulu… Je suis donc dans l'obligation, à cause de vous, de passer à l'étape suivante… » Sa voix se fit sifflante, comme celle d'un serpent : « Je suis sûr que mon ami l'agent Morgan aime beaucoup le cinéma… » Et il raccrocha.

« Foyet ? Foyet ? Allo ? » répéta bêtement Hotch, longtemps après que le Reaper eut pourtant raccroché. Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que ce tordu allait faire ? C'était quoi cette histoire de cinéma ?

Et aussitôt, Hotch comprit. Il frissonna d'horreur en décryptant la métaphore. Putain ! Il allait envoyer la vidéo du film de son impuissance à Derek Morgan.

Le Bureau entier allait désormais connaître le seul détail qui leur manquait. Le seul, et le pire.

 ** _A suivre…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsque l'agent Morgan découvrit cette enveloppe kraft format A5 dans sa boite aux lettres, il n'y fit guère attention. C'est en lisant son seul nom, sans adresse, sans timbre, que son attention fût aiguisée : l'enveloppe avait été directement déposée chez lui. Bizarre…

Il l'ouvrit avec prudence et découvrit à l'intérieur une simple clé USB, sans aucun courrier.

Derek fit glisser le petit objet le long du papier kraft jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le creux de sa main. Il le toucha, le tourna et le retourna entre ses doigts avec suspicion.

Les idées se bousculèrent dans sa tête : clé USB, informatique, risque de virus ou de logiciel espion, danger… La conclusion s'imposa à lui immédiatement : Garcia.

o

« C'est peut-être une lettre d'amour, mon beau… » ricana Pénélope en enfonçant la clé dans le port USB de l'énorme bécane de son bureau au FBI.

« Une lettre au format Word ? Tu rigoles ? Quelle nana serait assez tarée pour m'envoyer sa déclaration par voie informatique ? C'est ridicule… »

« Mais non, au contraire, c'est très moderne ! »

« Moderne ? » Derek fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu : « Question romantisme, bébé, je suis resté vieux jeu… »

Garcia, redevenue attentive à son écran, fît une moue boudeuse : « Tu es parano, mon chéri : aucun virus, aucun programme caché… rien ! Cette clé ne contient qu'un fichier vidéo inoffensif… »

« Tu l'ouvres ? » demanda Morgan, dont la curiosité devenait pressante.

Garcia le titilla encore : « Dis-moi, mon bel Apollon, tu n'as pas peur de découvrir qu'une de tes nombreuses fans t'a envoyé un fichier classé 'X' de ce qu'elle fait à son corps en pensant à toi ? »

« Clique ! » insista Morgan.

« Ok, ok… Tu l'auras voulu ! Ne me reproche pas de violer ton intimité si, finalement, c'est une vidéo secrète de tes ébats les plus torrides… »

Et d'une légère pression du doigt sur la souris, Pénélope lança la vidéo.

o

Installés autour de la grande table ovale de la salle de réunion, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Emily, Reid et Rossi demeuraient figés comme des statues. Depuis que la vidéo s'était arrêtée, les six agents n'osaient plus parler, ni même se regarder. Le choc les avaient saisis sur place.

C'est Morgan qui trouva finalement le courage de parler le premier. La vidéo, il l'avait déjà vu, quelques heures plus tôt, dans le bureau de Pénélope. Il avait eu un peu plus de temps pour la digérer : « Cet enfoiré ne le lâchera pas… Foyet le traquera jusqu'à ce qu'il le détruise, tant moralement que physiquement. C'est une lutte à mort… »

« _Presque_ à mort… » rectifia Reid. « Foyet ne veut pas le tuer… »

Emily, coudes sur la table, avait masqué ses joues cramoisies entre ses mains. Ses yeux humides brillaient un peu trop. Au bord des larmes, elle se contrôlait pour se ressaisir. Sa voix brisée se fit presque suppliante : « Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? »

« Je… heu… » Reid se racla la gorge et farfouilla dans ses dossiers : « Je n'y avais pas prêté attention mais… » Spencer plissa les yeux et relut un document qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante, qui trahissait son émotion : « L'hôpital est bien sûr tenu au secret médical envers Hotch, mais nous avons quand même les rapports d'expertise et les preuves, telles que les photographies et les vêtements qu'il portait lors de son agression… »

L'agent Jareau devint fébrile : « Et quelles conclusions en tires-tu ? »

« Foyet lui a infligé neuf coups de couteau… » commença Reid en penchant la tête de côté, observant les photos et les rapports sous tous les angles : « L'une de ces plaies se trouve à l'entrejambes…

« Mais il ne l'a pas émasculé ! » l'interrompit l'agent Prentiss, débordant de nervosité : « On l'a vu sur la vidéo ! Il a toujours ses… heu… organes génitaux… » Sa voix avait 'craqué' sur la fin de sa phrase. C'était tellement dur de parler de ' _ça'_ … non pas parce que c'était sexuel, non pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'une agression… après tout, c'était leur boulot à tous. Mais c'était dur parce que c'était _Hotch_ …

Morgan grimaça : « Emily… Pas besoin d'émasculer un homme pour le rendre impuissant… »

Impuissant.

Le mot était lâché.

Reid hocha la tête : « Je n'ai pas tous les documents dont j'aurais besoin pour apprécier au mieux la situation, mais Foyet a dû lui sectionner un maximum d'artères et de vaisseaux sanguins, ces vaisseaux qui irriguent le sexe et permettent l'afflux de sang lors de l'érection… Et il a dût également couper la plupart des nerfs, dont le nerf érectile, bien sûr… »

« L'enfoiré l'a fait exprès… » éructa Morgan, poings serrés, et un masque de rage sur son visage. En tant qu'homme, il comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait être le désespoir de Hotch… ce désespoir qu'il n'avait jusque là même pas soupçonné.

Garcia tourna vers Derek des yeux compatissants : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut exactement ? Pourquoi il lui a fait ça ? »

Rossi réagit aussitôt, prenant Morgan de vitesse : « C'est une question de pouvoir. Et le premier pouvoir, le premier sentiment de puissance pour un homme, c'est la puissance sexuelle. L'érection, c'est la domination… »

Reid approuva : « Le sexe masculin est souvent conçu comme une véritable arme : arme de destruction physique et morale, moyen de soumission de la victime à jamais salie, arme de guerre, arme génocidaire lors des viols collectifs dans certains pays africains en guerre civile, mais également dans les conflits liés au trafic de stupéfiants sud-américains… »

Garcia détourna la tête, cherchant par la fenêtre un coin de ciel bleu réconfortant.

Jennifer Jareau passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds : « Et Foyet, dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Ce qu'il veut dans le futur, je n'en sais rien… » murmura Rossi. « Mais ce qu'il a voulu faire, là, je le sais à présent : il a retiré à Hotch sa virilité, autrement dit, son pouvoir et sa puissance. Pour Foyet, c'est un moyen de prendre le dessus définitivement en ravalant sa victime au rang passif… »

« Au rang de _femme_ , c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » questionna Emily d'une voix crispée.

« Exactement… »

« Attendez ! » s'écria Pénélope, profondément choquée : « Vous insinuez que Foyet a fait de Hotch ' _sa_ ' femme ? »

Reid rectifia les emportements de Pénélope : « Pas exactement. C'est une métaphore, Garcia. George Foyet utilise son couteau comme un substitut phallique, c'est-à-dire un substitut de pénis : il a perforé Hotch entre les cuisses pour faire de lui sa chose, son objet… » Reid réfléchit une seconde et ajouta : « …son objet sexuel, oui… Dans un sens, c'est ça… »

Garcia fronça les sourcils, perplexe : « Mais je croyais qu'il n'était pas homosexuel ! »

Reid corrigea le raisonnement faussé de l'informaticienne : « C'est exact, George Foyet n'est pas attiré par les hommes. Il n'a pas à proprement parlé envie de Hotch sexuellement… Il veut le dominer, le soumettre, le souiller au maximum… Le sexe n'est qu'un _moyen_ , ce n'est pas une fin en soi… »

Morgan approuva : « Le Reaper a voulu soumettre et avilir le Big Boss du service des sciences du comportement. C'est ça qui le fait jouir… au sens métaphorique du terme, comme au premier degré », précisa Derek en pensant au sperme qui maculait le visage de Hotch lors de son admission aux urgences.

Se rappelant de la lettre du Reaper envoyé à Aaron, Emily comprit où ses collègues masculins voulaient en venir : « Il veut tout lui ôter : son estime de soi, sa virilité, sa dignité… tout… C'est en gros ce qu'il lui a écrit, non ? ».

Reid chercha le document en question et rectifia : « Le Reaper a écrit ' _Il va falloir que vous me donniez tout de vous, Aaron. Absolument tout… Tant que vous n'accepterez pas de m'appartenir entièrement, je tuerais, j'anéantirais tout autour de vous'._ En fait, il semble ne plus vouloir se servir lui-même sur le corps de Hotch. Il veut que ce soit Hotch qui lui donne tout… » Les mots tournoyèrent dans l'esprit du jeune génie : « Qu'il lui _donne_ … c'est ce que je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que Aaron pourrait bien pouvoir lui _donner_ , c'est-à-dire lui remettre volontairement ? »

Garcia, au bord de la nausée, ferma son PC et se leva, nerveusement épuisée : « Ecoutez, moi, j'ai besoin de faire une petite pause. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour parler de toutes ces horreurs non stop, sans interruption. Personnellement, je n'en peux plus… » Elle mit son ordinateur portable sous le bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Toutefois, avant de sortir, elle demanda : « Et Hotch, vous croyez que le Reaper lui a envoyée cette vidéo ? Vous croyez qu'il l'a vue, le pauvre ? »

L'intervention de Garcia glaça tout le monde d'effroi : depuis une heure, ils avaient parlé de Hotch, dans son dos. Il l'avait étudié comme un cas à profiler, comme une victime banale, sans même se demander où il se trouvait, comment il allait et s'il parvenait à digérer les conséquences de son agression.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Rossi, honteux et le visage défait, tandis que l'agent Prentiss sortait de la salle de conférence en trombe.

Jennifer passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et bafouilla, gênée : « Sa… Sa carte de sécurité à l'entrée du bâtiment a été enregistrée à… » Elle jeta un œil à son BlackBerry : « …à 8h34… »

« Il est dans son bureau ? » questionna Reid en tripotant nerveusement les boutons de sa chemise.

Emily, revenant dans la pièce en courant, secoua la tête : « Non… J'en viens… »

JJ manipula nerveusement son BlackBerry et finit par trouver la trace de Hotch : « Il est au sous-sol… au stand de tir… »

« J'y vais ! » s'exclama l'agent Prentiss, encore bouleversée par cette atroce vidéo qu'elle n'arrivait pas à digérer.

« Emily, non ! Surtout pas ! Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée ! » fit Rossi en élevant la voix.

« Non ? » répéta l'agent Prentiss, choquée par ce refus d'assistance.

Morgan hocha la tête, approuvant son collègue masculin : « Dave a raison : n'y va pas… »

« Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, tout seul… »

Rossi la coupa : « Il n'est nullement question de le laisser tout seul… C'est juste que le soutien dont il a besoin ne peut pas venir de toi. Hotch a été touché dans sa virilité, c'est-à-dire dans son identité même, sa masculinité. Une femme ne peut pas comprendre ces choses-là… ».

« Oh… » hoqueta la jeune femme. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Elle était à la fois honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé et mal à l'aise du fait de la situation.

« Ton réconfort l'humilierait plus qu'autre chose… » ajouta Morgan.

« Je comprends… » murmura-t-elle, nuque courbée, blessée dans ses sentiments et heurtée dans ses émotions les plus fortes et les plus intenses à l'égard de son supérieur hiérarchique. Emily était réellement et profondément bouleversée par le fait de savoir que désormais Hotch était impuissant : il ne pourrait plus jamais faire l'amour à une femme… à _aucune_ femme… Il n'y avait plus de place pour aucun espoir, aucun rêve, aucune chance… C'était horrible !

Rossi se leva, reboutonna sa veste et inspira une longue bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage : « J'y vais… »

o

Hotch dézinguait des cartons depuis près de deux heures dans les sous-sols du FBI. Il avait eu besoin de sentir son arme dure et froide peser entre ses mains.

C'est ce qu'il appréciait dans son Glock 20. C'était probablement le plus lourd des calibres dans ce modèle. 860 grammes… presque un kilo de métal au bout de son poing serré. Quinze balles dans le chargeur.

Combien de fois l'avait-il vidé sur la silhouette de papier ? _Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois…_

Charger.

Décharger.

Hotch ricana froidement devant l'ironie de sa situation et le double sens de ce mot : _décharger_. Il ne déchargerait plus jamais autrement qu'avec ce Glock énorme et lourd entre les mains. Foyet aurait adoré le voir comme ça, non ?, pensa Hotch. Oui, le Reaper se serait sans aucun doute délecté de le voir jouer avec cette arme comme un substitut phallique.

« Hotch ? »

La voix de Rossi le fit sursauter.

« Dave… » murmura-t-il en ôtant ses protections auditives.

« Je peux te parler deux minutes ? » questionna Rossi, alors que Hotch enlevait ses lunettes de protection.

Aaron soupira, rangea son calibre dans son holster et suivit son collègue à l'extérieur de la salle de tir. Le bruit, ici, était tellement assourdissant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Aaron en renfilant sa veste de costume dans le Hall.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, mais… » Rossi caressa les poils de son bouc, cherchant les termes les plus adéquats.

« Je t'en prie, Dave, accouche ! » s'énerva Aaron, dont la patience s'émoussait.

« Morgan a reçu un fichier vidéo… » murmura David Rossi en observant attentivement les réactions de son collègue.

Aaron détourna le regard : « Une vidéo de cette fille, cette prostituée, avec _moi_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

Rossi ne fût qu'à moitié surpris : « Il te l'a envoyée aussi ? »

Hotch hocha positivement la tête, se gardant d'ajouter que Foyet lui avait fait ce 'cadeau' bien avant.

« Je suis désolé… » C'est tout ce que Rossi trouva à dire.

« Moi aussi, Dave…» murmura Hotch en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. « Moi aussi… »

Et, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée le submergeait, ses mains se remirent à trembler…

o

George Foyet avait repéré cette boutique de fleurs depuis longtemps. La décoration des lieux et la fraîcheur des produits étaient incomparables. Les orchidées et les lys, notamment, étaient sublimes. Le ou la propriétaire était sans doute une personne de goût.

« Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? » demanda une jeune femme vêtue d'un tablier vert bouteille orné du nom du magasin.

« Oui, certainement, avec plaisir… Je voudrais un bouquet. C'est pour offrir ».

« Quel genre de bouquet, Monsieur ? Nous avons de splendides gerbéras arrivés ce matin, ainsi que de très beaux glaïeuls… »

« Non, merci, je vais rester très classique. Je voudrais des roses… des roses rouges… rouges sang… »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur » répondit la jeune vendeuse, docile et obéissante. « Celles-ci vous conviennent-elles ? »

Foyet examina les fleurs qu'elle lui présentait : « Merveilleuses… absolument merveilleuses… »

« Combien de roses, Monsieur ? »

« Hum… Disons cinquante… Ca devrait faire un beau volume, non ? »

« Oh, oui, Monsieur ! Ce sera un énorme bouquet ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en commençant à prendre les roses une à une. « Vous désirerez un peu de gypsophile pour aérer le bouquet ? »

« Non, non ! Surtout pas ! Je veux du rouge, juste du rouge, rien que du rouge… » Et pendant que la vendeuse préparait le bouquet, Foyet ajouta : « Il faudra aussi le livrer à domicile… »

« Bien entendu, Monsieur. Nous livrons tous nos bouquets, où vous voulez, quand vous voulez… » La jeune femme enveloppa les fleurs et les présenta à son client : « Cela vous convient-il, Monsieur ? »

Foyet regarda les roses rouge sang et sourit d'un air satisfait : « C'est parfait ! Elle va être ravie… Oui, je suis sûr qu'elle va les adorer… ».

 ** _A suivre…_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

C'est au retour de l'école, après avoir été chercher son fils, que Haley reçut la visite du fleuriste.

« J'ai un bouquet pour Madame Johnson… », déclara le petit livreur, ses écouteurs mp3 toujours vissés dans les oreilles.

Haley sursauta. Ce nom de couverture fourni par les services fédéraux, elle ne s'y habituait pas.

« Signez ici… Merci ». Et le livreur lui fourra entre les bras un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Combien y en avait-il ? Quarante ? Cinquante ? Davantage ? En tout cas, elles étaient magnifiques !

Haley referma la porte de sa maison, jeta un œil à Jack qui jouait dans le salon, assis devant la télé, et elle emporta le bouquet dans la cuisine.

Un vase. Il lui fallait un très grand vase.

En ôtant le papier transparent qui entourait le bouquet, elle aperçut la carte qui y était agrafée. Elle arracha l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit, et lut le petit mot avec émotion.

« _Haley, mon amour, je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé. Je sais que j'ai des torts immenses dans la situation actuelle et je suis prêt à tout pour les réparer. Tu me manques et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi… Je t'en prie, appelle-moi. Même si c'est pour me rejeter, même si c'est pour me faire mal… je veux juste entendre le son de ta voix…_  
 _Je t'aime comme un fou,_  
 _Aaron_ ».

La jeune femme sentit immédiatement les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se sentit vaciller et elle dût s'asseoir un instant pour pouvoir reprendre à la fois son équilibre et ses esprits.

Ces mots… Ces mots que son ex-mari avait employés étaient sans doute les plus beaux qu'il lui ait jamais dits ou écrits. Elle sentait son cœur fondre et ses joues rougir de plaisir.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré ces dernières semaines, comment ne pas ressentir encore des sentiments profonds pour lui ?

L'aimer ? L'aimer à nouveau de cet amour passionnel qu'elle avait eu pour lui ? Haley ne savait pas si elle en était encore capable. Aaron l'avait fait tellement souffrir en privilégiant son travail par rapport à sa vie privée, même lorsque la santé de son fils était en cause.

De toute façon, il ne fallait rien précipiter. Après tout, s'il devait se passer à nouveau quelque chose entre son ex-mari et elle, seul le temps le construirait, petit à petit.

En tout cas, elle pouvait bien l'appeler… l'appeler juste pour lui parler, l'aider, le soutenir dans cette épouvantable épreuve. Si Aaron avait pris le risque de la contacter, de lui faire livrer ces fleurs à son adresse de couverture, c'est qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle plus que tout au monde… besoin d'elle à en crever… Haley se sentait aussi émue que flattée.

o

A genoux devant la cuvette, Aaron releva sa tête et attrapa du papier toilette pour essuyer sa bouche souillée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il vomissait depuis ce matin… depuis qu'il était arrivé au Bureau. Désormais, ces nausées le prenaient sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, même sur son lieu de travail.

L'angoisse le rongeait de l'intérieur… une angoisse orchestrée et contrôlée par George Foyet.

Hotch se sentait comme une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée. L'insecte était là, en train de se rapprocher et il ne pouvait rien arrêter… Aaron avait l'impression qu'il allait être littéralement dévoré.

Aaron s'était cru si fort, si résistant, si puissant face à la peur. Il se découvrait à présent tellement faible, faillible, vulnérable… brisé, en mille miettes.

Il avait l'impression de tomber littéralement en ruines. Chaque coup de couteau du Reaper avait créé dans sa carapace des fissures par laquelle ce monstre s'était infiltré. Les fissures se transformaient à présent en gouffres béants. L'armure mentale s'était peu à peu effritée et Hotch s'effondrait complètement.

Cela faisait déjà des semaines qu'il ne contrôlait plus le tremblement de ses mains, des semaines qu'il avait ces nausées, ces renvois de bile amère… et maintenant, voilà qu'il devait affronter ces vomissements qu'il ne pouvait empêcher.

Le corps était vaincu parce que l'esprit avait lâché.

Hotch craquait.

Il ne dormait plus à cause du stress intense de voir ressurgir Foyet dans sa vie, mais aussi à cause de la peur atroce de rêver de lui. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il le voyait, encore et encore, assis à cheval sur son ventre, en train de la poignarder… et il imaginait tout le reste, les scènes de masturbation et d'éjaculation que sa mémoire ne pouvait lui restituer.

Il en revenait toujours là : le sperme de Foyet sur lui, et son impuissance. Il ne pensait qu'à ça, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, de manière obsessionnelle, à en devenir fou.

Il entendit des coups brefs frapper à la porte des toilettes de son bureau : « Hotch, vous allez bien ? ».

La voix d'Emily.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre : « Oui, oui, c'est rien… je suis juste un peu barbouillé. Le repas de midi, sans doute… »

Emily ne releva pas. Ils avaient tous déjeuné ensemble et personne n'était malade cet après-midi… à part lui. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que Hotch souffrait d'un mal bien plus profond et intense qu'une simple indigestion.

Hotch finit par ouvrir la porte. Malgré l'eau qu'il s'était passé sur le visage, il avait le teint verdâtre, des cernes profondes sous les yeux, et les joues creuses. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Emily ? »

« Vous avez un appel important… un appel sécurisé… » L'agent Prentiss hésita avant d'ajouter : « Je crois que c'est votre femme ».

o

Lorsque Aaron prit le téléphone de son bureau, il se sentit fondre en entendant la voix de son ex-épouse.

« Aaron ? »

Cette petite voix mélodieuse, cette voix qu'il avait tant besoin d'entendre lui susurrer des mots doux au creux de l'oreille…

« Haley… » murmura-t-il avec fébrilité. Elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre le risque de l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la réprimander dès les premiers mots de leur conversation.

« Je… je voulais te remercier pour les roses… Elles sont magnifiques, Aaron, vraiment magnifiques… »

Hotch sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Tout son corps se raidit et ses mains devinrent moites.

 _Des roses…_

« …des roses _rouges_ ? » questionna Aaron d'une voix tremblante, en pensant à la fleur retrouvée sur le cadavre de Moïra.

« Oui, un rouge profond… » minauda-t-elle. « Je connais le langage des fleurs, Aaron. Même sans ta petite carte, j'aurais compris, tu sais… »

« La carte ? » s'exclama-t-il, terrifié. Il n'avait pas voulu parler sur ce ton, il n'avait pas voulu laisser sortir toute sa nervosité, mais l'angoisse l'avait débordée et ses cordes vocales l'avaient trahies.

En entendant le ton de sa voix, et en raison de ses réactions bizarres, Haley comprit que quelque chose clochait : « Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a envoyé ces fleurs ? » demanda-t-elle, tout à coup très inquiète.

En catastrophe, Hotch essaya de la rassurer : « Si, si… Bien sûr… » Il fallait éviter de la paniquer, la protéger à tout prix sans l'effrayer. Dès qu'il aurait raccroché, il prendrait toutes les mesures adéquates, mais cela ne servait à rien de la terroriser maintenant.

Mais la voix d'Haley explosa dans le combiné : « Arrête de me mentir, Aaron ! Tu ne m'as jamais envoyé ce bouquet, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix était essoufflée, vibrante de peur : « C'est _lui_ , c'est ça ? … _lui_ qui m'a envoyé ces roses et écrit ces mots d'amour en se faisant passer pour toi ?! »

Pas besoin de prononcer son nom maudit.

« Haley… » commença Hotch, tentant vainement de reprendre le contrôle de la situation qui lui échappait.

Mais son ex-épouse lui jeta sa rage et son angoisse en pleine figure : « Dis-moi la vérité, Aaron ! Tu me dois bien ça ! J'ai changé d'identité à cause de toi et de ton foutu tueur en série ! J'ai perdu ma vie, mon boulot Jack a quitté son école et ses amis ! On a tout perdu par ta faute ! Pour fuir ce dingue qui te pourchasse ! »

Haley avait raison. Il lui devait au moins la vérité. Alors Hotch capitula. : « Oui, c'est très certainement lui… »

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle terrifiée. « Il nous a donc retrouvé ! Il sait où Jack et moi nous habitons ! Ton FBI, tes agents fédéraux, tes flics, tout ça c'est du vent ! Vous êtes tous incapables de nous protéger ! Il va venir nous torturer et nous tuer, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! Non ! Ne crains rien, Haley ! C'est un message qu'il m'envoie à _moi_. Il veut que je sache qu'il a le pouvoir de vous menacer directement. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il veut… C'est _moi_ qu'il veut atteindre, pas vous ! Et si je… »

La jeune femme, prise de panique, le coupa net : « Toi, toi, toi ! Toujours toi, Aaron ! Toi et tes putains de Tueurs en série ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux faire contre le Reaper, Aaron ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire concrètement pour nous sauver ? Tu ne peux rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix tout d'un coup se brisa et Haley éclata en sanglots : « Ne me mens plus, Aaron… S'il te plait… Dis-moi la vérité… Jack et moi, on va mourir ? C'est ça la fin de notre histoire, Aaron ? C'est comme ça que ton fils et moi, on va terminer notre vie sur cette Terre ? sous les coups de couteau d'un de tes tueurs en série ? »

« Je te promets que je vais l'arrêter, Haley… George Foyet ne vous fera rien, je te le jure ! » plaida-t-il avec ardeur.

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Aaron… » murmura la jeune femme en pleurs. « J'ai peur de mourir, peur de souffrir, et tellement peur pour notre petit garçon…! Pense à ton fils, Aaron ! Il est si petit, si petit ! »

« Foyet ne vous fera rien, je te le jure ! Et si je te le promets, Haley, c'est que je vais le faire. Je sais comment le stopper, comment mettre fin à ses menaces et à ses tueries… »

La jeune femme renifla dans le téléphone : « Vraiment ? » Elle ne paraissait absolument pas convaincue, mais au contraire abattue, tétanisée de peur et emplie de désespoir. « Comment vas-tu faire, Aaron. Hein ? Comment ? »

« Fais-moi confiance, Haley… Et ne crains plus rien… Je vais faire ce qu'il faut… » Hotch toucha du bout des doigts la lettre du Reaper qu'il conservait sur son bureau. « Je vous protégerai, Jack et toi. Quel qu'en soit le prix, Haley, je le paierais… pour _vous_ protéger… Désormais, je te le jure, vous êtes en sécurité… »

 ** _A suivre…_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Après le coup de fil de Haley, Aaron resta longtemps planté debout, le téléphone de son bureau à la main, totalement hébété.

Comme s'il allait mourir dans l'instant, toute sa vie avait défilé. Et à présent, il faisait une sorte de bilan mental, comme un testament envers lui-même. Il ne savait pas ce que Foyet voulait exactement lui prendre, mais quoi que ce fût, il faudrait ensuite apprendre à vivre sans, à vivre avec cette nouvelle humiliation, cette nouvelle dégradation.

Hotch repensa à son équipe, à leurs yeux curieux et inquisiteurs, dans lesquels se mêlaient inquiétude, profilage et pitié.

 _Putain de pitié…_

Tous ses subordonnés connaissaient sa déchéance, son impuissance, ils avaient même pu se repaître, en images couleur HD et son stéréo, de sa pathétique tentative de coucher avec cette fille. Une pute, en plus !

En voyant le petit film réalisé par Foyet, JJ, Garcia et Emily avaient dû rougir, et quelque part, comme toutes les femmes dites 'biens', elles avaient dû le mépriser, incapables de comprendre son besoin de se sentir vivre, de se sentir un être sexuel, de se sentir un mâle dominant, modèle exigé par la société.

Par empathie, Rossi, Reid et Morgan avaient dû d'abord être à la fois terrifiés et compatissants. Et dans un second temps, ils avaient dû être tellement soulagés de pouvoir toucher entre leurs cuisses leur queue capable de bander.

Seulement, comment ces hommes à la virilité intacte pourraient le regarder comme ils le regardaient autrefois, c'est-à-dire comme le Big Boss puissant, dominant et incontestable ? Comment obéir à quelqu'un qui n'est même plus un homme, quelqu'un qui ne peut plus faire l'amour, sauf à se faire enfiler par derrière !?

Tous les profilers connaissent le sens de l'impuissance, les modifications comportementales auxquelles elle conduit, les ravages qu'elle fait dans le cerveau des hommes. Comment pourraient-ils demain lui faire encore confiance et le respecter ?

Hotch courba l'échine, anéanti, puis il soupira. Ressasser tout cela ne servait à rien. Il fallait agir à présent.

Pour sa famille, il fallait se sacrifier jusqu'au bout et désormais devenir la chose et la propriété de George Foyet.

Tout quitter et s'abandonner complètement à ce Tueur en série, se donner à lui corps et âme… puisque c'est ce qu'il exigeait.

Le prix du 'deal', le fameux prix à payer…

o

Ses logiciels espions fichés dans les caméras de surveillance de la ville, George Foyet ricanait en regardant alternativement Haley et deux jeunes étudiantes qui lui avaient tapé dans l'œil.

Orwell avait prédit le totalitarisme par le biais de l'œil obscène des caméras : _Big Brother is watching you !_ Oui, merci la paranoïa sécuritaire ! Elle permettait à des Tueurs brillants comme lui de pirater les systèmes de surveillance publics et privés, et de se servir, à la source, de l'information adéquate.

Haley n'avait reçu la visite d'aucun inconnu susceptible d'éveiller les soupçons de George Foyet. Peut-être que Mme Hotchner, malgré le petit message accompagnant les fleurs, avait décidé de ne pas téléphoner à son ex-mari…? Mais peut-être aussi qu'Aaron avait reçu son message par l'intermédiaire de son ex-épouse et qu'il avait décidé de ne pas ruer dans les brancards et enfin de lui obéir…? Le Reaper sentait au fond de lui que, vu leurs psychologies respectives, la seconde solution devait être la bonne.

Haley n'avait sans doute pas pû résister au plaisir de flirter avec cet homme qu'elle avait pourtant tellement fait souffrir en le trompant puis en l'abandonnant, emportant avec elle son fils.

Et quant à Aaron, il était impossible qu'il prenne le risque de mettre en danger sa famille. Il était du genre à savoir se sacrifier. Le Reaper en était persuadé. Cette fois-ci, Aaron allait réellement devenir sa chose, son territoire conquis.

Hotch devait être prêt à être cueilli, à présent. Oui, il devait être prêt à tomber entre ses mains, comme un fruit mûr se détache lui-même de l'arbre, prêt à s'offrir, prêt à être consommé.

Foyet cliqua sur la souris de son ordinateur. Haley ne l'intéressait pas : elle n'était qu'une monnaie d'échange, le prix ultime, sa 'bombe atomique'. Le nucléaire est une arme de dissuasion, plus que de destruction massive.

Sur son écran PC, le Reaper fît apparaître l'image des deux jeunes filles d'à peine vingt ans qui déambulaient devant l'université. Il suivait, grâce aux caméras de sécurité publique, chaque mouvement des deux proies qu'il avait ciblé. Elles étaient fines, légères, d'apparence si fragile… en un mot, parfaites !

Deux fleurs en boutons, prêtes à être cueillies.

C'est justement ce qu'il comptait faire.

o

Rossi passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et, l'œil soupçonneux, il décida d'interroger Hotch. « Emily vient de me dire qu'Haley avait appelé ? Pourquoi a-t-elle pris un tel risque ? »

Aaron serra les mâchoires, et décida de plonger dans le mensonge. Il le fallait, pour Jack et Haley.

« Elle a juste fait une petite crise de panique… Malgré ses apparences de femme forte, ça reste quelqu'un de délicat et de fragile. Elle avait besoin de me parler, de se rassurer. C'est dur, pour elle, tu sais, de tout quitter et de refaire sa vie… tout ça à cause de moi… »

Mais Rossi n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il regardait son collègue qui emplissait un petit carton : « Hotch, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Aaron ramassa ses affaires et referma le tiroir de son bureau : « Je ne me sens pas très bien… j'ai besoin de quelques jours de repos… Strauss m'a donné son accord. Elle a eu l'air ravie de me voir prendre un congé sabbatique… ».

David Rossi regarda son collègue et ami en tordant la bouche. « Hotch, tu es sûr que c'est la bonne solution ? »

« J'en ai _besoin_ , Dave, tu comprends ? Un besoin vital… »

Rossi crut comprendre, mais ne devina rien du drame qui se nouait. Il se dit tout simplement que, après ce que son collègue avait subi, il avait certainement besoin de prendre du recul… et peut-être même, se dit Rossi, de consulter un médecin pour voir si une opération ne pourrait pas réparer les dégâts faits par Foyet.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, exactement ? » questionna Rossi en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _Attendre le bon vouloir de George Foyet_ …, pensa Hotch. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire.

« Je vais… dormir… Je vais… » Hotch soupira, la mine défaite. Il ne trouvait même pas de mensonge à servir à son ami : « Je ne sais pas… » finit-il pas lâcher, épaules courbées et nuque lourde.

« Ok, ok… » murmura Dave, peiné de voir son ami dans cet état. « En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout, tu m'appelles, entendu ? »

« Entendu… »

« Promis ? »

« Promis… » concéda Aaron qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

En refermant la porte de son bureau derrière lui, il se demanda s'il voyait son collègue pour la dernière fois… et même, plus largement, s'il voyait chacun des membres de son équipe pour la dernière fois…

« Reposez-vous bien, Hotch… » fit Emily, le regard humide et fiévreux, en le regardant partir.

« Et revenez-nous vite, Hotch ! »

« Oui, vite ! On a besoin tous de vous ! »

Aaron se sentit ému par toutes ces démonstrations de respect et d'amitié. Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de se demander à quel point elles étaient sincères ou feintes… Foyet lui avait totalement fait perdre sa confiance en lui.

De toute façon, maintenant, son sort était désormais scellé. Il ne les reverrait que si Foyet le voulait, s'il le laissait vivre, s'il… Hotch soupira : il ne savait plus.

o

Aaron passa quatre jours à tourner en rond dans son appartement. Tel un zombie, il allait de la chambre à la salle de bain, de la salle de bain au canapé, du canapé aux toilettes…

Vomir.

Tout dégueuler, jusqu'à ses tripes, jusqu'à son âme…

Se vider.

Foyet aspirait tout.

Hotch n'avait plus la force et le courage de lutter. Son corps et son esprit étaient vaincus, détruits par les manipulations de George Foyet. Jamais il ne prendrait le risque de mettre Jack ou Haley en danger.

Il était prêt à mourir pour eux, à souffrir pour eux, à tout endurer. La voix de son ex-femme résonnait encore à son oreille : sa peur, ses petits cris désespérés, cet appel au secours.

Comment pourrait-il la mettre encore une fois, elle et son fils, en danger ? Par sa faute, ils avaient dû fuir, changer d'identité, il ne pouvait pas leur faire endurer quoi que ce soit d'autre, ni leur faire prendre encore le moindre risque… surtout qu'il était si simple de tout arrêter.

Tout arrêter, enfin…

Il suffisait de se rendre, de capituler… Mettre les genoux à terre devant le Reaper, et se donner à lui, le laisser prendre tout ce qu'il voudrait…

Le Reaper… ce tueur en série omnivore…

 _Omnivore._

Peut-être que la solution était là. Hotch, écroulé sur le canapé, laissa sa nuque reposer sur le dossier et ferma les yeux, pensif.

Un tueur omnivore n'a pas de préférences dans le meurtre : femmes, hommes, jeunes, vieux, tout est bon à prendre. Il tue tout être humain avec la même délectation : Foyet entrait tout autant dans le moule des _serial killers_ que des _spree killers_ , ces meurtriers de masse ou "à la chaîne".

Il était donc possible que ce caractère _omnivore_ s'étendit au dehors des frontières de l'homicide. C'est ça que l'équipe n'avait peut-être pas bien pris en considération.

Usant de tous ses talents de profiler, Hotch se demandait si Foyet, n'était pas finalement… comment dire… ' _omnisexuel'_.

Oui…, se dit Aaron en regrettant de devoir déformer la langue pour créer une catégorie propre au Reaper. Mais c'était bien ça : ' _omnisexuel'…_ Autrement dit, pas hétéro, pas homo, même pas bisexuel… mais _omnivore dans le sexe_ , c'est-à-dire capable de jouir sexuellement de tout être humain comme il jouissait de tout coup de couteau dans n'importe quel corps.

Hotch rouvrit les yeux et attrapa la lettre de Foyet qu'il gardait toujours près de lui. Bien qu'il la connaissait par cœur, il la parcourut à nouveau des yeux et il s'approuva lui-même. Oui, ce devait être ça que Foyet voulait… Non pas le _violer_ , ce qui aurait requis que Foyet le prenne de force, mais le _baiser_ : autrement dit, que Hotch capitule, qu'il accepte tout, qu'il se _donne_ à lui, volontairement, qu'il s'offre, comme un cadeau… c'est-à-dire le prix à payer, le prix du deal, le prix de l'échange : la vie de Haley et de Jack contre sa dignité, sa virginité sexuelle quant à cet orifice-là.

Hotch ravala un renvoi de bile amère qui remontait le long de sa gorge sèche. Il s'était convaincu lui-même de la pertinence de ses analyses.

Il hoqueta, plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir et se leva d'un bond. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et rendit le maigre repas qu'il avait prit plus tôt dans la journée.

Après qu'il eut dégueulé, il se releva et scruta son visage creusé dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il serra les mâchoires et tenta de contrôler ses nerfs. Il regarda à travers la glace, cherchant à imaginer ce que Foyet l'obligerait à faire, ce qu'il le forcerait à subir, par amour pour sa famille.

Hotch se dit qu'il était prêt. Même à ça. Même à être violé. Même à faire semblant de consentir à être sodomisé… accepter d'être baisé… baisé par un de ces tueurs en série qu'il était censé poursuivre et arrêter.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira longuement, cherchant à calmer la tempête intérieure qui le dévastait.

Peu importait son intégrité corporelle, peu importait sa 'virginité' anale. Il voulait avant tout en finir… enfin en finir… Ne plus prolonger ce supplice mental et physique… Hotch sentait qu'il ne supporterait plus encore longtemps cette attente et cette peur.

Que George Foyet prenne ce qu'il veut, qu'il le baise et qu'il éjacule _en lui_ une bonne fois pour toute !

o

Enfin, le soir du quatrième jour, Aaron reçut le coup de téléphone tant attendu.

Un appel masqué.

« Hotchner… » fit-il en décrochant l'appareil. Foyet ne se présenta même pas.

« Aaron, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi au deal que je vous ai proposé ? Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à l'accepter ou bien faut-il que je continue mes ' _préliminaires'_ pour vous convaincre ? » ironisa-t-il d'une voix suave d'où transperçait une pointe d'amusement.

« Ne touchez pas à ma famille… » supplia Hotch.

« Est-ce que je dois prendre cette phrase compliquée pour un 'oui', Aaron ? » s'amusa le Reaper, excité de constater qu'il était sans doute en train de gagner. « Je veux vous entendre me dire 'oui', Aaron… dites-moi que vous acceptez mon marché… »

Hotch avait perdu toute dignité, toute fierté. Il n'était plus qu'un jouet entre les mains de George Foyet : « Oui… » murmura-t-il. « J'accepte le deal… »

Foyet se retint pour ne pas exulter : « Mais savez-vous quel est le prix, Aaron ? Le prix exact à payer ? Une fois ce consentement donné, vous ne pourrez plus le retirer, vous en êtes bien conscient ? »

« Je sais, oui… » répondit Hotch d'une voix monocorde, comme un robot obéissant : « Vous ferez de moi ce que vous voudrez… »

La voix du Reaper vibrait des trémolos de son excitation : « Vous devrez tout me donner, Aaron… me laisser prendre tout ce que je veux, de la façon qu'il me plaira… »

« Du moment que vous ne touchez pas à Jack et Haley… »

« Vous êtes prêt à tout endurer entre mes mains ? »

Hotch ne se démonta pas et signa sa reddition. Il lui semblait avoir déjà été au bout de la souffrance. Il ne pouvait rien subir de pire, non ? « Je vous l'ai dit, Foyet… Je suis prêt à payer le prix que vous exigerez : vous pourrez me torturer, me poignarder, me tuer ou même me… me _baiser_. Vous voyez, je ne parle même pas de viol, car je consentirais. Je consentirais à tout ce que vous voudrez. Je suis prêt à tout accepter… »

L'agent Hotchner avait espéré provoquer une réaction de George Foyet en parlant explicitement de sexe et en prononçant le mot de 'viol'. Après tout, ce Tueur s'était déjà masturbé sur son ventre et avait éjaculé sur son visage. C'était peut-être ça qu'il voulait : l'avilir en le sodomisant, en faisant de lui, définitivement, un être soumis et sexuellement dominé, bref, une sorte de femme : incapable de bander, juste bonne à être pénétrée.

Mais la réplique de Foyet prit Hotch par surprise : « Aaron, est-ce que votre télévision est allumée ? »

« Maintenant, oui… » répondit Hotch en appuyant sur la télécommande.

« Mettez la chaîne d'info continue locale… la 12… »

Hotch s'exécuta et monta le son. La présentatrice du journal évoquait le kidnapping de deux jeunes étudiantes, au sein même du campus. On avait retrouvé dans leurs chambres, dans le bâtiment de la faculté, une rose rouge sur leurs lits respectifs.

Au bout de la ligne téléphonique, la voix du Reaper retentit : « C'est ma garantie, Aaron. Tant que vous m'obéissez, tant que vous vous soumettez à moi, elles ne risquent rien. Si vous ne vous rebellez pas, je les libérerais, vivantes et intactes. Mais en revanche, si vous essayez de me doubler, si vous prévenez le FBI ou les flics, ou bien si vous tentez de m'arrêter vous-même, elles ne survivront pas. Elles sont actuellement enfermées dans un lieu sûr. Si je meurs, elles mourront aussi. De faim, de soif, de froid… elles mourront, vous comprenez ? »

« J'ai compris, oui… » Décidément, George Foyet avait pensé à tout. Même à sa propre sécurité.

Hotch se rappela de la première fois où le Reaper lui avait proposé un marché. Aaron avait refusé et il avait tué deux innocents : deux victimes massacrées, symboles de la vengeance de Foyet contre celui qui n'avait pas voulu céder. Hotch s'était senti atrocement coupable et il s'était promis de ne plus mettre personne en danger : ni son fils, ni Haley, ni même ces deux pauvres filles qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui étaient certainement aimées des siens. Elles ne méritaient pas de mourir, ni elles, ni personne d'autre.

Et il avait le pouvoir de tout arrêter. Il suffisait d'obéir aveuglément et de ne jamais se révolter.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Hotch.

« Maintenant, vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous dis… » susurra le Reaper, tout excité de mettre son plan ultime enfin à exécution. « J'ai laissé tout à l'heure une adresse dans votre boite aux lettres. Oui, mieux vaut être très prudent, au cas où votre ligne serait en ce moment même sur écoute. Sortez de votre appartement maintenant, prenez l'enveloppe et rejoignez-moi à l'endroit mentionné… sans arme, cela va sans dire. Et n'oubliez pas ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante : « A la moindre entourloupe, si j'ai le moindre doute, je tue ces deux filles. Et ensuite, c'est votre femme et votre fils qui passeront au fil de ma lame, compris ? »

« Il n'y aura pas d'embrouille… » jura Hotch avec sincérité. La vie de Jack et Haley était trop importante pour qu'il prenne le moindre risque. Entre la vie de sa famille et sa dignité, il savait de quel côté faire pencher la balance.

Et de toute façon, il n'avait plus ni l'envie ni le courage de lutter.

Il était prêt à se soumettre corps et âme à George Foyet.

En finir.

Enfin en finir…

 _ **A suivre…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Comme un automate, Aaron Hotchner défit son holster et rangea son Glock dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Il était doublement impuissant, à présent. Il n'aurait _plus rien_ pour se défendre… il n'avait _même pas le droit_ de se défendre. Il lui faudrait serrer les mâchoires et encaisser, endurer, tout supporter.

Seigneur, pensa Aaron, qu'est-ce que ce tordu avait en tête ?

Se livrer à lui, ainsi, sans arme, sans que personne ne soit au courant de rien, sans aucune possibilité d'appeler à l'aide, c'était comme un suicide… l'impression de se jeter dans le vide…

Au fond de lui, Hotch l'espérait presque : que Foyet le tue, qu'il en finisse, que son sacrifice protège sa famille pour de bon.

Mourir l'effrayait, bien sûr, mais il était prêt à affronter son destin, quel qu'il soit, même le plus funeste. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que tout ça s'arrête avant qu'il ne devienne complètement fou. Si le Reaper le tuait, même sous la torture, il ne vivrait plus cette vie de misère, d'angoisse perpétuelle, cette vie de reclus, sans aucun contact physique, sans amour, sans plus jamais _faire_ l'amour…

Dans la boite aux lettres, il trouva une enveloppe fermée portant son seul nom. Il la déchira et lut l'adresse notée au feutre sur un bout de papier.

Le Travel Hôtel, près de la gare… pas loin du Plumer Inn, d'ailleurs, celui dans lequel Moïra était morte. Ce secteur glauque, plein de putes, de toxicos et de SDF, semblait attirer Foyet.

Il prit sa voiture et se rendit là-bas en moins d'une demi-heure. Il se gara non loin de l'hôtel, dans une petite rue latérale, et se rendit d'un pas nerveux à son rendez-vous.

Il aurait voulu essayer de profiter de ce qui était peut-être sa dernière journée sur terre, ne serait-ce qu'en humant l'air ou en regardant les enfants jouer sur le trottoir, mais il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Foyet. Il _n'allait_ pas vers lui, il y _courait_.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, l'accueil était tenu par une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, presque obèse, qui grignotait des chips, piochant les pétales de pomme de terre avec ses doigts gras dans un saladier qu'elle tenait près d'elle.

Hotch s'avança vers elle, sans trop savoir quoi demander. Foyet ne lui avait donné aucune indication. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le rebord du comptoir de l'accueil et fixa la femme droit dans les yeux.

« Vous voulez une chambre ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement en replongeant sa main dans les chips graisseux. Puis, constatant qu'il n'avait pas de valise, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et demanda : « Vous êtes Aaron ? »

Hotch sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer : « Oui… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je m'en doutais… » ricana-t-elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres. « Votre ' _ami_ '… » elle avait appuyé sur ce mot d'un air entendu, presque complice, « …il a déjà réservé et payé la chambre… » Elle eut un sourire narquois : « … réservé pour toute la nuit… Il m'a dit de vous donner la clef ». Elle lui tendit la n° 32. « Troisième étage. L'escalier est à droite. Y'a pas d'ascenseur… »

« Merci… » murmura Hotch, le souffle court. Il ramassa la clef et monta à l'étage, au bord de la tachycardie.

Le couloir était sombre, la moquette crasseuse… C'était vraiment un endroit minable, typique du quartier. Encore un hôtel de passe, idéal pour les putes et les junkys…

Hotch regarda le numéro 32, inscrit en chiffres argentés sur le bois râpé de la vieille porte. Son cœur pompait le sang si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il avait des bourdonnements dans les oreilles, et des élancements lui martelaient douloureusement le crâne.

D'une main mal assurée, il introduisit la clef dans la serrure, prêt à affronter sa Némésis.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il scanna aussitôt la pièce : un lit, une armoire, deux chaises, une table de nuit, une télé à tube cathodique, une décoration vieillotte… mais pas de George Foyet.

Aaron referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers la fenêtre, qui donnait sur une cour arrière, noire et sombre. Mais en avançant à travers la pièce, il constata que la porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte… Son instinct en alerte alluma un voyant rouge dans son esprit.

Foyet était là derrière, tapi dans l'obscurité, son regard glissé dans la fente, Aaron en était sûr. Il pouvait presque _sentir_ sa présence.

Hotch prit son courage à deux mains et éleva la voix : « Je suis là, comme je l'avais promis, et je suis venu sans arme… » fit-il en écartant les bras.

Il entendit un grincement et la porte s'entrebâilla. Le canon de métal d'un gros calibre caressa le bois et, derrière, au bout de ce bras armé, Foyet apparut enfin.

« On dirait que je ne peux plus vous prendre par surprise, Aaron… »

Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, un Magnum 44 au point, et un couteau bien apparent coincé à la ceinture.

Hotch aurait voulu prendre la situation avec bravoure, mépriser Foyet ouvertement, le provoquer, même, comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente : _vous êtes venu pour me tuer ou pour jouer ?_ Mais cette fois-ci, il en était incapable. Son esprit tournait à vide, sa bouche était pâteuse, son corps liquéfié par l'angoisse… Il n'avait plus la force… plus la force de rien.

Foyet renifla sa peur et commença à s'en délecter. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait et murmura : « Enlevez votre veste, Aaron… Vérifions quand même qu'un Glock ne se soit pas glissé tout contre vous… »

Hotch obéit, avec des gestes lents destinés à ne pas effrayer son agresseur. Il jeta la veste sur la chaise près du lit.

« Les chaussures à présent, chaussettes comprises… » Comme Aaron levait un sourcil surpris, George Foyet précisa : « Je connais ces petits bijoux d'armes de poing de quelques grammes à peine, qui tiennent dans le creux de la main, mais qui font des trous dans le crâne tout à fait mortels… C'est généralement là, dans un hoslter miniature adapté à la cheville, que les fédéraux les cachent… ».

Hotch s'exécuta, puis il montra ses chevilles et ses mollets nus.

« Bien… très bien… » commenta le Reaper qui gagnait en confiance. Il s'approcha d'Aaron de deux pas supplémentaires et, sans baisser son arme, il pointa le canon en direction de son torse : « La chemise, à présent… »

Devant cette requête qui n'avait plus rien d'un contrôle de sécurité, Hotch contracta les mâchoires.

Ca y était… On entrait dans le vif du sujet. La dégradation ultime allait commencer. Aaron le savait. Et malgré ses efforts pour paraître fort et endurant, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

 _Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas penser… s'évader mentalement, et laisser le Reaper diriger._

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, comme Foyet le lui ordonnait.

« Nerveux ? » susurra le Reaper, qui salivait déjà devant la domination totale qu'il était en train de prendre sur sa proie. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question plutôt un constat. Il n'attendait de la part de Hotch aucune réponse. Il poursuivit son monologue débordant de vanité et de cruauté : « Je veux voir mon œuvre, Aaron, voir vos cicatrices… »

Hotch retira d'abord sa chemise, puis le T-shirt qu'il avait en dessous.

Lorsqu'il fît passer le vêtement de coton au dessus de sa tête, George Foyet constata combien l'agent Hotchner était musclé et bien bâti.

Il avait un corps sec de sportif, une peau au grain régulier, et un torse glabre. Foyet se dit que l'agent Hotchner, comme tous les sportifs extrêmes, devait se raser ou bien s'épiler. Il prenait visiblement grand soin de lui et de son apparence physique, ce qui ne gâchait rien, bien au contraire.

Oui, le Big Boss du service des sciences du comportement du FBI était décidemment un très bel homme.

Désormais vêtu de son seul pantalon, Hotch se tenait stoïque et raide au milieu de la chambre. Le souffle court, il tentait de contrôler sa respiration.

Foyet pencha la tête de côté, regarda les traces apparentes des blessures qu'il avait imprimées sur sa peau, et se mit à les compter ostensiblement : « Un, deux, trois… » Et puis, après la huitième, il s'interrompit : « Aaron ? Où est la neuvième ? J'ai dit que je voulais voir toutes vos cicatrices… _Toutes_ , vous comprenez ? »

Aaron comprit.

L'estomac noué par l'angoisse, écrasé par la honte, il fît glisser ses mains en direction de son ventre et commença à déboucler sa ceinture.

 _Pour Jack et Haley, se répétait-il. C'est pour eux, pour les protéger…_

Il laissa le pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes, le ramassa ensuite pour le jeter sur la chaise, par-dessus sa chemise et son T-shirt.

Et c'est là que ce fût le plus dur. Foyet s'était bien fait comprendre : il voulait voir le résultat de son plus terrible coup de couteau, l'humilier jusqu'à l'extrême…

« Aaron… ? » insista Foyet de sa voix de serpent en constatant que le boxer était toujours là.

Hotch se dit qu'il fallait se jeter à l'eau, se vautrer dans cette fange-là. Et pour y parvenir, il valait mieux mettre son cerveau en pause, se décérébrer volontairement, faire le deuil de sa dignité, de son intégrité corporelle, annihiler sa conscience et sa volonté… Et en finir, enfin en finir.

 _Tuez-moi, Foyet… tuez-moi !_ , pensait Hotch, dont le crâne était au bord d'exploser. _Tuez-moi… Que je ne survive pas à ça…_

Avec soumission, Aaron passa ses mains tremblantes sous l'élastique du boxer enserrant sa taille et fit descendre d'un geste rapide le caleçon le long de ses cuisses, puis de ses jambes, jusqu'à ses pieds.

 _Faire vite… que ça aille vite… qu'on en finisse enfin…_

En se relevant, il remarqua alors que le regard de Foyet s'était transformé : ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées, ses yeux brillaient d'un feu nouveau, à la fois étrange et terrifiant.

« Mettez vos mains au dessus de la tête, et croisez-les derrière votre nuque… là… voilà… Oui, exactement comme ça… » ordonna-t-il en avançant vers Hotch à pas de chat. « Vous ne bougez pas, compris ? »

Hotch se contenta d'hocher brièvement la tête et il leva les yeux au plafond, essayant de réguler sa respiration trop courte.

 _Ne pas regarder… Ne pas le regarder en train de me regarder…_ , se dit Aaron. _Eviter ses yeux de fou, prêt à se jeter sur moi comme un animal…_

Foyet était maintenant à quelques centimètres à peine, presque collé à lui. Aaron sentit d'abord le canon de l'arme toucher sa poitrine, tout près du cœur… et puis ensuite, la main chaude et moite de George Foyet le toucher.

Juste un effleurement… Du bout de ses doigts, il caressa à peine une des cicatrices de son torse… une seule cicatrice… comme s'il se retenait… Puis Foyet laissa sa main descendre paresseusement vers le ventre tendu d'Aaron, laissant enfin sa paume s'appuyer contre sa peau frissonnante.

Aaron réprima un gémissement, qu'il étouffa dans sa gorge, et il ferma les yeux, au bord du malaise. Il sentait contre sa nuque ses propres mains transpirer. Une sueur froide, âcre et acide qui exhalait la peur.

« Vous tremblez… » murmura George Foyet, d'une voix qui commençait à se déformer. Elle devenait nasillarde, rauque, excitée.

Hotch sentit une sorte de vertige le prendre. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression d'être au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il ne parvenait plus non plus à contrôler sa respiration, devenue tellement anarchique que désormais, lèvres entrouvertes, il _haletait_.

Oui. Debout, complètement nu, mains sur la tête, il _haletait_ au contact de George Foyet.

Il haletait de peur, d'angoisse, d'humiliation, de cette terreur provoquée par son imagination en train d'anticiper ce que ce Tueur en série allait bien pouvoir lui faire.

 _Le violer, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne restait plus que ça à faire, non ? Il avait déjà subi tout le reste, toutes les tortures… Il ne restait plus que cet avilissement-là, fatal, honteux, définitif…_

Du bout de son canon de métal, le Reaper poussa Hotch vers le lit. « Allongez-vous, à présent… » chuchota-t-il.

Avec une grande docilité, Aaron s'exécuta, tout en se demandant comment il parvenait à mettre un pied devant l'autre, sans perdre l'équilibre, sans tomber évanoui, sans se mettre à vomir. Il se coucha à plat dos, et replaça instinctivement, en signe de soumission parfaite, ses mains derrière sa nuque.

« Non… Tournez-vous… Je veux que vous vous allongiez sur le ventre… »

 _Penser à Haley, à Jack, à cet amour pour sa famille…_ Ne surtout pas penser à ce que Foyet allait certainement lui faire endurer en exigeant ainsi, implicitement, d'offrir son dos, ses reins, ses cuisses… et ses fesses.

 _Obéir aveuglément, enfoncer son nez dans l'oreiller et essayer de vider son esprit._

 _Et mordre ses lèvres, si besoin était, pour étouffer ses propres cris…_

Debout contre le lit, George Foyet s'approcha au plus près, se pencha au dessus de son obéissante victime et glissa ses lèvres contre son oreille, soufflant dans la nuque d'Aaron son haleine chaude. « Aaron… vous voyez les barreaux du lit ? Je veux que vous les empoigniez entre vos mains, que vous les agrippiez fermement… je veux voir vos doigts s'y accrocher et ne plus les lâcher… »

Il observa Hotch qui, comme il le lui commandait, saisissait deux des barreaux du lit. Il les serra tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

« Parfait… c'est parfait… » murmura le Reaper, dont la respiration s'était accélérée. Il paraissait à bout de souffle, comme au bord de l'orgasme. Le bruit de sa respiration et de sa voix déformée par l'excitation était absolument terrifiant.

Et puis, Foyet se redressa. Toujours debout, les genoux touchant le bord du matelas, il fît un pas de côté, pour qu'il soit à juste distance des reins d'Aaron.

C'est là que Hotch sentit le bout des doigts de Foyet se poser sur lui, juste en dessous de ses fesses : un contact léger, presque imperceptible…

Cette fois-ci, Aaron laissa échapper un gémissement contraint. C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait pas pu le retenir ni le ravaler.

Il gémissait… Il gémissait au contact de George Foyet… Et ce salopard s'en délectait.

Foyet sentait sous sa main la chaleur irradier du corps d'Aaron. Et il fixait de ses yeux de prédateur le corps de sa victime qui réagissait à son contact : ses fesses qui se creusaient sous la contracture intense des muscles, ses orteils qui se recroquevillaient, ses larges et belles épaules qui devenaient si raides…

Puis Hotch sentit une légère pression de la main de Foyet, un peu à l'intérieur de la cuisse… une pression du bout des doigts qui l'invitait, par ce geste, à prendre une position obscène.

 _Oh ! Seigneur ! Non ! Pas ça !_

« Ecartez les jambes, Aaron… pour moi… Faites-le pour moi… Ouvrez les cuisses… encore… là… oui, comme ça… » Foyet avait une voix de prédateur, vibrante de rage contenue et d'excitation extrême…

Hotch s'était exécuté sans réfléchir, se laissant guider par le contact subreptice de la main de Foyet posée sur lui. Il n'essayait plus de se retenir de haleter ou de gémir. Il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout. Le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, prêt à mordre le drap, il attendait d'être pris, pénétré, redoutant le moment où il sentirait ce corps étranger s'enfoncer en lui, déchirer sa chair vierge et délicate, dévaster ses entrailles…

« Maintenant, vous ne bougez plus. C'est compris ? »

Aaron ne répondit pas mais Foyet put voir qu'il serrait les barreaux du lit encore plus fort et que son corps arquait, reins creusés, muscles tendus au maximum.

« Vous restez là, comme ça, les jambes bien écartées… Vous ne bougez pas tant que je ne vous y ai pas autorisé… »

Hotch sentit la main se retirer lentement, laissant place à une impression étrange de brûlure et de vide… Et dans son dos, il devina que George Foyet reculait. Il se déplaçait dans la pièce.

Un bruit… Un autre bruit… Foyet semblait toucher des choses, déplacer des objets… Qu'est-ce que ce malade mental était en train de faire ?

Une porte grinça… Aaron entendit le bruit de la poignée qui tourne et celui du loquet.

La porte de la salle de bains, sans doute…

Et puis, tout d'un coup, le silence…

… un silence terrifiant.

 ** _A suivre…_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Allongé nu sur le lit, ses mains crispées aux barreaux, Hotch attendait en écoutant le silence de la chambre.

Un silence parfait.

Aaron se dit que Foyet devait sans doute être en train de se déshabiller, de s'armer de son couteau de commando, de s'exciter, sublimant certainement dans son esprit tordu de malade mental le viol qu'il allait perpétrer.

 _Omnivore_ …

Foyet était un _tueur_ omnivore, et désormais aussi un _prédateur sexuel_ omnivore… Que pouvait-il vouloir d'autre à part le baiser afin de l'amener au bout de l'humiliation ?

Alors, Hotch attendait le moment de sa soumission ultime, imaginant comment Foyet allait sans doute le sodomiser, peut-être même le poignarder encore alors qu'il jouirait _de_ lui… _en_ lui…

Seigneur Dieu !, pensa Aaron. Qui le découvrirait s'il mourrait dans cette position obscène, couvert de sang et de sperme, écartelé et violé ? Qui enquêterait ? Est-ce que Haley verrait un jour les photos de la police scientifique ? Que ressentirait-elle face au cadavre pitoyable de son ex-mari ?

Malgré tout, parfaitement stoïque et soumis, Hotch ne bougeait pas. Il concentrait son esprit sur le visage d'Haley… son beau visage innocent, encadré de ses doux cheveux blonds… un ange… Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Oui. Penser à son ange, seulement à son ange, au milieu de l'enfer qu'il vivait. Se dématérialiser, s'extraire de son corps, s'abandonner.

Hotch attendait sagement. Le temps lui semblait étiré à l'infini. Chaque seconde, chaque minute lui paraissait durer une éternité. Pourquoi est-ce que Foyet était si long ? Sans doute pour accroitre sa domination, lui infliger encore plus de peur, encore plus d'angoisse…

La première étape de la torture, c'est l'attente, laisser la victime imaginer le pire… Il connaissait bien la pratique des bourreaux. Les Tueurs en série ne s'en éloignent guère. Foyet devait le laisser se ronger d'angoisse exprès, pour l'anéantir moralement davantage.

Mais Hotch commençait à avoir des crampes dans les bras, et les articulations de ses mains étaient désormais douloureuses.

Qu'est-ce que Foyet fabriquait à la fin ? Où était-il passé ?

Aaron osa leva le visage de l'oreiller et regarda sa montre, attachée à son poignet. Cela devait faire au moins un bon quart d'heure, peut-être vingt minutes que Foyet avait disparu. Aaron desserra son étreinte, lâcha les barreaux du lit et, osant se relever un peu sur ses coudes, il tourna la tête vers la pièce derrière lui.

Rien. Personne.

Foyet était-il dans la salle de bain depuis tout ce temps ? Peut-être se masturbait-il ? En tout cas, aucun son ne venait du cabinet de toilettes.

Hotch se laissa rouler sur le lit, refermant enfin ses cuisses si longtemps et si indécemment exposées. Cette position obscène et dégradante l'avait pour toujours humiliée. La honte était désormais gravée jusque dans sa chair.

Et puis, allongé à plat dos sur le lit, son regard noir balayant la pièce, il se mit à réfléchir. Etait-ce bien la porte de la salle de bain qu'il avait entendu quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt ? Ou bien était-ce la porte d'entrée ? Foyet était-il sorti chercher quelque chose ? Ou bien quelqu'un ?

Hotch sentit une nouvelle remontée de bile, et il hoqueta. Son haleine était rendue fétide par la peur. Et puis il avait froid.

Tant pis pour les ordres. Il ouvrit le lit et se faufila sous les draps. Il pouvait tout aussi bien attendre son tortionnaire au chaud sous les couvertures.

Il resta là longtemps, à attendre, fixant le cadran de sa montre, fasciné et terrifié à la fois par les minutes qui s'égrenaient.

Une heure passa, puis deux.

Couché nu dans ce lit, dans ce sordide hôtel de passe, Aaron avait l'impression d'être hors du temps, décalé, dans un enfer intemporel et absurde.

Il se trouvait presque ridicule.

L'attente était atroce, mais en même temps, Hotch se rendait compte que son angoisse s'engourdissait.

Combien de temps George Foyet allait-il le laisser ainsi à mariner dans cette pièce, comme un amant délaissé ? Hotch avait l'impression, quelque part, de se _vendre_.

Il lui semblait être devenu une prostituée… la prostituée qui attend son client, qui attend de se faire défoncer… voilà la sensation dérangeante qui s'immisçait dans le crâne de Hotch. Cela participait sans doute aussi du plan sadique monté par le Reaper.

Grâce à ses analyses de profiler, Hotch se doutait que Foyet voulait qu'il ressente précisément _ça_. Même le lieu, cet hôtel de passe minable, participait de la mise en scène théâtrale et avilissante.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, le téléphone à cadran sonna.

En entendant ce bruit strident, Aaron crut avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Il décrocha le vieux combiné d'une main tremblante et murmura instinctivement : « Hotchner… »

Au bout du fil, la voix rauque et perverse de Foyet se fit entendre : « Allumez la télé, Aaron… La chaîne d'info locale… »

Hotch attrapa la télécommande et sélectionna la chaîne exigée. A l'écran, apparurent d'abord la présentatrice qui racontait l'issue heureuse du kidnapping perpétré sur le campus, puis les deux jeunes étudiantes, qui semblaient en bonne santé.

En voyant ces images, Hotch se décontracta. Il avait fait ce que Foyet exigeait, et en échange, Foyet avait libéré ses otages. Il avait tenu parole.

Ca y était, c'était fini. Tout était terminé. Il avait enduré l'humiliation et finalement, il s'en était bien tiré. Il était toujours 'vierge', _analement_ vierge, en bref, physiquement intact. Hotch avait l'impression d'avoir miraculeusement évité le pire.

A présent, et en regardant les images heureuses diffusées par la télé, son corps se détendait. Il se sentait mollir, comme si la tension s'évadait de lui, par tous les pores de sa peau. Il ressentait des sortes de fourmis dans les membres et une perte d'équilibre. Même en demeurant allongé sur le lit, il se sentait pris d'un léger vertige.

« Vous voyez, Aaron » murmura le Reaper. « J'ai tenu ma promesse… J'ai libéré mes deux garanties. Elles sont indemnes et intactes. Je ne les ai pas touchées… Et je ne toucherais plus jamais personne, d'aucune façon… » Il s'interrompit un instant avant d'ajouter avec malice et cruauté : « …pas tant que je vous aurais, Aaron… »

En entendant ces termes ambigus, Hotch se raidit : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Son pauvre cœur déjà bien secoué par les épreuves précédentes était en train de s'emballer à nouveau. La tachycardie le reprenait. Les pulsations anarchiques tambourinaient jusque dans son crâne et lui infligeaient des bourdonnements dans les oreilles. Ses mains devinrent moites et il sentit des crampes à l'estomac le saisir violemment.

La voix du Reaper se fît suave, chaude, presque langoureuse : « Oh… Aaron… Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'en ai fini avec vous ? Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais me contenter de vous effleurer du bout des doigts, quand même ? Non que ce ne soit pas agréable, bien au contraire, car votre peau est vraiment très douce, mais… » Foyet fit une pause, attisant la curiosité terrifiée de sa proie, la broyant de toute sa perversité : « …mais ce n'était que les préliminaires… Car je sais que vous aimez les préliminaires, Aaron. Vous me l'avez suffisamment montré. Vous m'avez fait patienter pendant si longtemps avant d'accepter de vous abandonner à moi… Alors, c'est à mon tour de me faire désirer, Aaron », conclut-il avec sadisme. Foyet était incontestablement un maître en manipulation.

Assis dans le lit, nu et sans défense, Hotch était en train de se décomposer. C'était comme si un immense gouffre sans fin s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. L'araignée était sur lui, en train de le dévorer, et l'insecte noir et immonde entendait bien faire durer le repas le plus longtemps possible.

Foyet poursuivit son monologue sur un ton à la fois excité et satisfait : « Vous êtes à moi, Aaron, vous comprenez ? Définitivement à moi… Vous faîtes ce que je veux, quand je le veux… Le prix du deal n'est plus négociable. Désormais, le paiement s'étale en échéances, et je réclame les versements quand j'en ai envie… Ne comprenez-vous pas que vous n'existez plus que pour mon bon plaisir ? Si vous êtes encore en vie, Aaron, c'est pour me satisfaire… juste pour me satisfaire… ».

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin, Foyet ? » hurla Hotch, en pleine crise de désespoir. Il ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Il sentait une boule atroce au fond de sa gorge qui déformait sa voix, la faisant craquer : « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas fait ce que vous vouliez, tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas baisé ? »

« L'attente, Aaron… Rien n'est meilleur que l'attente… » rétorqua le Reaper d'une voix calme et parfaitement maitrisée. « Vous connaissez le proverbe : _tout vient à point à qui sait attendre_. Je sais que vous êtes impatient de vous donner à moi… j'en suis flatté… » ricana-t-il. Il adorait infliger ses tortures morales à Hotch, sur le ton détaché de la plaisanterie. Il savait que chaque mot bien choisi le détruisait aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait sa lame enfoncée dans sa chair délicate.

 _L'enfoiré !,_ pensa Aaron. _L'espèce d'enfoiré !_ Il le manipulait comme un vulgaire objet. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus que ça, oui : un objet. Foyet lui avait tout ôté : sa dignité, sa virilité, et jusqu'à son humanité. Il n'était plus qu'un objet… un objet sexuel…

La voix de Hotch se brisa. Il était complètement anéanti, défait : « Vous voulez que je sois à votre perpétuelle disposition, c'est ça ? Que je passe toute ma vie à attendre que vous veniez réclamer le prix du deal…? »

« Oui, on peut voir les choses comme ça. Je veux que vous restiez au garde-à-vous pour moi, Aaron… » Il se mit à rire : « … sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr… » ajouta-t-il en pensant à l'impuissance de sa victime. Parler de 'garde-à-vous', métaphore de l'érection, était juste un moyen de l'humilier davantage.

« Et ma famille… ? » murmura Aaron, cherchant une lueur d'espoir au milieu de toute cette boue.

« Elle est en sécurité. Tant que vous m'obéissez, tant que vous ne tentez pas de me résister, Haley et Jack ne risquent absolument rien. Je vous le jure et vous savez que je tiens toujours mes promesses, je vous l'ai suffisamment prouvé ».

Hotch ferma les yeux et respira longuement. C'était au moins ça de gagné. Il se sacrifiait, oui, mais pour la bonne cause. Sa dégradation, son humiliation et sa honte n'étaient pas vaines. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Maintenant, rentrez chez vous, Aaron. Pour ce soir, j'ai eu ce que je voulais… » susurra Foyet en cliquant d'une main distraite sur les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur. Et puis, regardant la vidéo qui défilait devant ses yeux, il ne pût s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment très bien fait, agent Hotchner ? Quelque part, je comprends votre femme : elle a très bon goût. Je ne me lasserais jamais de vous regarder… »

Hotch encaissa ce nouveau choc, mais cette fois-ci presque sans réagir. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il était désormais quasiment incapable de plus rien ressentir. Il avait déjà été ou bout de la douleur : « Vous m'avez filmé… » murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas une question, mais l'affirmation d'une certitude. Le Reaper l'avait filmé en train de se déshabiller, puis de se faire toucher et caresser par lui… en train d'ouvrir ses cuisses pour lui…

L'information ne le surprenait même pas. Aaron repensa aux bruits qu'il avait entendus dans la chambre lorsque Foyet avait quitté les lieux. Il avait dû retirer la webcam et son PC caché… tout ça pour garder les preuves de sa déchéance, s'en servir contre lui, l'humilier encore, le manipuler…

Le Reaper ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'effrayer une dernière fois avant de raccrocher : « La prochaine fois, Aaron, on dépassera les préliminaires, vous comprenez ? A un moment, il faut bien s'arrêter de flirter et passer aux choses sérieuses… »

« Quand ? » s'exclama Hotch, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Shh… Chut… Ne soyez pas si pressé… » La respiration du Reaper était lourde et excitée : « Peut-être dans un jour, peut-être dans un mois, ou bien encore dans un an… Un jour, je réclamerais mon dû, Aaron, le prix complet du deal. Un jour, je vous posséderais complètement. Soyez juste un peu patient… A moins que d'ici là, ce soit vous qui me suppliez de vous fixer un rendez-vous ? » Sa voix chaude et maîtrisée se fît narquoise : « A bientôt, Aaron… »

Et il raccrocha.

La ligne devint morte.

Hotch resta un moment, le combiné à la main, figé comme une statue.

Il avait cru qu'en acceptant le deal de Foyet, il allait mettre un terme à l'Enfer qu'il vivait. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point il s'était trompé, lourdement trompé. L'enfer ne faisait que commencer.

Comme le détective Shaunessy, Hotch était condamné à perpétuité, jusqu'à la mort. Rien n'arrêterait jamais Foyet : il voudrait exercer son chantage tordu et son contrôle sadique jusqu'à la mort. Comme il l'avait fait avec Shaunessy… Il n'y aurait d'autre délivrance à cette torture que le décès d'un des deux protagnistes.

Le temps…

Le temps était le meilleur allié de Foyet, et le pire ennemi d'Aaron. Son corps était déjà vaincu, son mental était complètement détruit. Il n'était plus qu'un robot docile, une sorte de jouet télécommandé par un tueur en série.

Sa destiné, désormais, c'était ça : attendre le bon vouloir de George Foyet. Attendre qu'il le mette à genoux, qu'il l'enfile par derrière, qu'il lui fourre sa queue entre ses cuisses et qu'il lui enfonce probablement en même temps son couteau dans le ventre…

Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus permis. C'était bien ça qui l'attendait. Etre sodomisé. Violé. Ravagé.

 _Un jour_.

Des images de cauchemar l'envahirent. Hotch avait l'impression que son crâne allait imploser. Il essaya de se relever mais un vertige le prit. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, roulé en boule dans les draps froissés de cet hôtel de passe minable.

 _Dans une semaine, ou dans un mois, ou dans un an…_

Combien de temps à attendre ? Combien de mois à s'autodétruire dans l'angoisse de voir Foyet réapparaître ? Comment vivre tout en sachant que le Reaper allait récidiver sur lui ses actes pervers, ses gestes déplacés, cette _agression_ violente et sexuelle ?

A chaque réveil, à chaque couché, à chaque pas, à chaque déplacement, Hotch n'attendrait que ça, il ne penserait qu'à ça… _qu'à lui…_

Il y penserait tout le temps, à chaque heure, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde…

Hotch se demandait s'il parviendrait à tenir ainsi sans perdre l'esprit, s'il endurerait cette torture de l'attente sans devenir fou… et surtout, il se demandait s'il parviendrait à patienter comme une prostituée docile, en attendant l'échéance.

Parce que c'est que Foyet avait fait de lui, non ?

Une pute. _Sa_ pute. Son objet sexuel.

Son objet sexuel _consentant_.

 **\- FIN** **–**

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini… une fin amère et ambiguë, qui laisse ouverts tous les champs du possible_ _…_

 _Un très grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ont donc soutenu cette histoire, et mon écriture "décalée". Sans vous, lecteurs, écrire et publier n'ont pas de sens._

 _Peut-être à bientôt pour la republication d'une autre histoire._


End file.
